Love is Tricky
by lavawings
Summary: It's senior year, Lucy has a secret about moving to America & attending Harvard after high school. She plans to tell Natsu, her boyfriend, but when. How will Natsu react? What else happens during all this? Want more; read Love is Weird's sequel: Love is Tricky. Rated T for cursing. Natsu & Lucy ship, Nalu. Please Review. Thanks to SnowAngelSlayerTasha for the title. Placed in AU.
1. Chapter 1: Senior Year Begins

Chapter 1:

Senior Year Begins

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME August 14 7:05am Monday*

"Morning Luce," Natsu, my boyfriend, said as I walked out of my apartment.

"Morning Natsu, can I see your schedule," I asked looking at the paper in his right hand. _I wonder if we have any classes together this year._

"Only if I get to look at yours," Natsu responded as we went down the stairs.

"Fine," I replied then traded papers.

"We've both got math for first hour," Natsu said excitement in his voice.

"And History forth hour so we know we're going to be in the same lunch," I replied. _We have lunch together, life is good._

"Since when were you interested in business," Natsu asked.

"Since I'm the only child of Jude Heartfilia," I replied. _And since I__'__m going to Harvard for business education but I can__'__t till him would freak out if I told him that.  
><em>

"Ya, that makes sense," Natsu said analyzing me to see if I was lying. _I told the truth, so it doesn__'__t count as lying does it._

"Morning Love birds," Levy said as she came up to us.

"Morning," Natsu and I replied in unison not really paying attendant as we went over each others schedule.

"Hey Lucy, Natsu," Lisanna yelled as ran toward us.

"Morning," Natsu and I replied in unison still not really paying attendant as we went over each others schedule..

"Oh no, its Dan," Levy and Lisanna yelled.

"Where," I yelled but Lisanna and Levy were jus laughing, "That wasn't funny!"

"Sorry, Lucy, we just wanted to get your attendant," Lisanna replied as she stopped laughing, "I just wanted give congregations on making cheer caption."

"Thanks Lisanna," I replied.

"So can I see your schedule," Lisanna asked.

"Sure," I answered then grabbed my schedule from Natsu and gave it to Lisanna.

"Cool, we both physics second hour," Lisanna commented as she scanned the paper.

"I also have physics second hour. I wonder if Juvia has physics second then it could the girl hour," Levy said and the three of us giggled.

"Morning everyone," Wendy said while she walked up to us.

"Morning Wendy," everyone replied.

"Good morning," Romeo said as he caught Wendy's hand and she blushed.

"Morning," Everyone responded.

"Hey guys," Gray said as he joined the group.

"Hey," we all replied.

"Hello,"Juvia said as she took Gray's hand.

"Hello," everyone replied.

"So I am the new cheer caption," I told Juvia.

"Thats great news," Juvia responded.

"Oh Juvia do have physics second hour," I asked.

"Yes," Juvia said.

"Goody, it will be the all four of during second hour," I replied as we got to the school gate. _Second hour is going to be fun this year._

*TIME SKIP 7:56am*

"Hello, I'm Eri Yakumo. Is Okay if I sit here," Eri asked pointing to the seat ahead of me.

"Yea, I'm Lucy Heartfilia," I replied and put my hand for her to shake.

"Knew you looked familiar, your Jude's daughter, heir to the Fiore's biggest fortune,"Eri said as she took my hand, "It's so nice to meet you." _She seems nice._

"It's nice to meet you too," I replied with a smile and she smiled back. Then as luck would have it, the guy with pink hair walked in.

"Hey Luce," Natsu said as he walked my way.

"Hey Natsu," I replied giving him a hug then I broke apart and turned to Eri, "Eri this is Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's number one soccer star and my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Natsu," Eri said, "I'm Eri Yakuma, my father made me move Fiore from America so I'll be graduating from here. At least I hope. My father likes to move a lot."

The school bell rang and my first day of school began with my new friend Eri.


	2. Chapter 2: Sick Day Date

Chapter 2:

Sick Day Date

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP September 22 3:54*

"Achoo," Lucy sneezed, she walked out of her room to see me. Lucy was really pale and she had herself wrapped in a blanket to keep wrap. _Even when she is sick is beautiful._

"Hey, Luce. I brought you some orange juice and my mom's hame made chicken noodle soup," I said handing her the brown lunch bag that my mom set up for her.

"Thanks Natsu, and tell your mom I said thanks," Lucy said as she hugged then took the bag.

"I also brought a few movies since we were suppose to go out tonight. But since your sick, I was thinking we have our date here, for tonight," I said smiling.

"Shouldn't you go home. You could get sick," Lucy said.

"No, I have a strong immune system. I won't catch a simple cold. I want to spend the night with you," I replied. _Besides, I don__'__t want to you, Luce._

"If you say so," Lucy responded, "What movies did you bring?"

"Movies you mean. I brought Dragonheart, Spirit Away, How to Train Your Dragon, Dragon Crusaders, and Percy Jackson," I told her as we walked over to her couch.

"Spirt Away," Lucy replied as she sat down and I pulled the movie out of my bag and slipped it into the blu-ray player.

*TIME SKIP 34 minutes*

"Your mom makes good soup," Lucy said as she ate her soup and I chuckled a little.

"I know," I replied and I cuddled her closer to me.

"Natsu, thank you," Lucy said with weak smile.

"You're welcome," I replied then hugged her and rubbed her upper right bicep to warm her up.

*TIME SKIP an hour and half later*

"What should we watch next," I asked then Lucy coughed and started to sweat heavily. I put my hand on her forehead.

Lucy coughed then sneeze as she moaned, "Natsu…"

"I'm here. You're having another fever, I'll go get some medicine," I told her then I got up and went to the virgo's room and knocked her door.

"Who is it," Virgo asked.

"Its Natsu, Lucy having a fever. Can you tell where some medicine is so I can give it to her," I asked.

Virgo came out and said, "I'll show." Then Virgo lead the way to the kitchen and opened cabinet with all medicine. After a moment later, Virgo pulled out a bottle and handed it to me then she pulled rag from under the sink and got it wet.

"Natsu," Lucy moaned from the living room.

"Give her 2 pills of that medicine and put this rag on her forehead. Both should help with fever," Virgo said then she handed me he rag.

"Thanks Virgo," I replied.

"Your welcome. Please let Lucy know that I'm going to visit my father," Virgo responded and with that she left.

I went to the living and sat next to Lucy and said, "Here take this." I handed her the medicine and she took it.

"Natsu, thanks for taking care of me," Lucy said with a smile.

"Your welcome," I replied and I place the cold wet rag on her forehead.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy said, "Would you be mad at me if I moved far away?"

_Where that question come from?_ "No I would be upset but not mad," I replied, "Why do you ask.

**Lucy's POV:**

"Oh because of something my father told be me before he left but it's no big deal. I was just curious," I replied. _I just hope you won__'__t be mad at me for keeping my college secret from you once I do leave._

"Okay, so what movie to do want to watch next," Natsu asked.

"How to Train Your Dragon," I replied then coughed. _I just hope he doesn__'__t caught my cold._

"Alright," Natsu responded then he pulled the movie out of his bag and ran up to the blu-ray and changed movies. After he was done, he came back with an idoit grin on his as he cuddle up with me.

"Your no idoit sometimes," I said.

"Hey," Natsu replied.

"Bu your my idoit," I responded then sneezed while Natsu chuckled. _I love him._


	3. Chapter 3: Eri's Little Problem

Chapter 3:

Eri's Little Problem

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP September 25 7:43pm*

"Morning," I said as I took a seat next the window.

"Hey Lucy, I was wondering if you and a few of others could come over to my place tonight. My father wants to meet my friends," Eri said.

"Of course I would love to," I replied and she slimed at me.

"And I was wondering if Natsu could be my fake boyfriend just for tonight," Eri said blushing every shade of red known to man kind.

My mouth fell open and all I sad was, "Why?!"

"My father is trying to make me go into arrange marriage and I told him I had a boyfriend," Eri told me and I nodded as I listened to explainition, "When he asked me who , I panicked and said Natsu." _Sounds familiar__… __I guess Natsu is a panicky pick for a lot of people._

"Fun, I was similar station last school year but the difference between is a guy was stalking me and Natsu DIDN'T have a GIRLFRIEND at the time," I replied.

"I'm really sorry but I really don't know what else to do. Panicked," Eri said then she slammed her head on her desk.

"It's not that I don't understand, I do but I don't think I could handle seeing my boyfriend be lovely dovey with someone else," I replied.

"Well, I was going to fake break up at dinner but I could always tell my dad that we break up during lunch," Eri responded. _I can__'__t help but feel bad for Eri, a little._

"Fake break up with who," Natsu asked as he walked up to us and Eri lifted her head to look at Natsu.

"I accidentally told my father that you are my boyfriend so he wouldn't set up an arrange marriage for me," Eri replied as she continued to look at Natsu.

"This sounds familiar doesn't it Luce," Natsu said given me a the goofy grin and I face palmed which in turn made Natsu laugh.

"I don't know what to do," Er said then she slammed her head back down on the desk.

"Tell your dad the truth," I suggested.

"Then he'll force me into the arrange," Eri replied.

"Maybe I could put on the act for the evening," Natsu responded. _WHAT!_

"Would you really," Eri asked as she lifted her head and looked at Natsu.

"Yea but this is one time thing since I have girlfriend," Natsu replied.

"Alright," Eri said with happiness in her voice, "My dad said he wants to meet all friends at dinner tonight. So be there at seven at the latest. Here iix my address." Then Eri handed a Natsu and me a piece of paper with her address on it. _I have a bad feeling about this._

"Don't worry Lucy, everything will be okay," Natsu told with his trademark smile. _Can he read my mind?_

"I hope you're right," I replied trying to return the smile. After that he gave me a kiss on the forehead then took his seat. _Maybe Natsu is right, this whole bad feeling is a jealousies trying to get the better of me. I don__'__t know how I feel about this, I feel bad for Eri but she had to use Natsu that makes me upset. Why does love have to be so tricky._

The school bell rang and class started. "Good morning class. Today we'll be learning about sin, cos, and tan," Mr. Conbolt said and he began teaching. _I__'__ll just forget about it for now and focus on school. I__'__ll deal with it later._


	4. Chapter 4: Eri's move and Lucy's feeling

Chapter 4:

Eri's move and Lucy's feelings

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 6:56pm*

"Why so nervous Natsu," I asked as we walked up to Eri's house.

"Because I am breaking up with a fake girlfriend in front of my real one," Natsu replied, "I'm not just nervous, I'm stressed."

"Well, if you want I can go home, I still have my business homework to do," I responded and we walked down the drive way.

"No, I need you," Natsu replied quickly.

"Alright," I said. _I don__'__t like it when Levy is right. _

_Flash back to second hour:_

"_Hey girls," I said as I sat down next to Levy, Lisanna, and Juvia._

"_Lucy, you look upset whats wrong," Lisanna asked._

"_Eri," I replied._

"_What did she do," Juvia asked._

"_It's not all her fault. She told her father that Natsu was her boyfriend so he wouldn't force into an arrange marriage," I answered._

"_WHAT," Levy, Lisanna, and Juvia yelled._

"_Calm down. Natsu said yes to being her fake boyfriend and fake breaking-up with her tonight," I told them._

"_Natsu will probably be nervous and stressed out about it," Levy replied._

"_What do mean," I asked._

"_I mean but yourself in Natsu's shoes. Let say a guy asked to do same thing that Eri asked Natsu to do but in front of your friends and Natsu. How would you feel," Levy replied._

"_I probably would have anxiety attack," I replied._

"_Well that probably how Natsu feels right now," Levy said and the other girls nodded in agreement while I sighed._

_End of flash back_

We walked on to the porch and knocked then I said, "Relax Natsu." Then I watched as his body went from tense to laid back as the door open.

"Hi," Eri said and she had a bright beaming smile on face as she saw Natsu and me. Then Eri grabbed Natsu's arm and pulled him in and I followed inside.

After I stepped in a guy who looked like Eri but a few years older came up and said, "Hi, I'm Roy Yakumo. Eri's older brother, and you are?"

"Lucy Heartfilia," I replied and took my hand kissed it.

"Oh, I see you met my brother Roy," Eri said as she came to me with Natsu in hand and much older man behind, "Lucy, I like you to meet my father Tori Yamkumo."

"Very nice to meet you sir," I replied and we shook hands.

"Glad my Eri has wonderful, we move around a lot so its hard for Eri to make friends," Tori told me.

"Ya, Eri said something about that when we met," I replied.

"You must be Natsu Dragneel, my daughter has told me a lot about you," Tori said and I raised my eyebrow. _So she talks a lot about Natsu, huh._

"Yes, I'm Natsu," Natsu said as he shook hands with Tori.

"Hey, Eri can I talk to you in private please," I asked.

"Ya," Eri replied then we stepped aside.

"What did your father say that you talk about Natsu," I asked.

Eri sighed then blushed as she replied, "I talk about him a lot because I sort of have a crush on him."

"Is that why you picked him to be your fake boyfriend," I asked.

Eri blushed more as she replied, "Yes… I thought if he fake broke up with me it would be easy to get over him." _I should have known._

"I'm going to be honest," I told Eri and she nodded, "I feel bad for you about the whole arrange marriage thing but this fake boyfriend business with Natsu is making me feel uncomfortable."

"I understand. I did have a boyfriend back in America," Eri confessed.

"What happen," I asked.

"My father didn't approve of him and he said that if I kept dating him, he would disown me," Eri said and she started to cry, "I was ready to give the riches but something happened with my boyfriend and he broke up with me."

"Do think your father might have done something," I asked and she nodded.

"Yea but I'm not sure what," Eri said crying.

"Before we return. Can I ask what your boyfriend's name was," I asked.

"Austin Millon," Eri replied. _I've heard that name before but where._

"Okay lets," I said and we went back to others.

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP after diner 8:36pm*

"Hey Eri there something," I said to Eri but then I felt lips press against my. _Lucy?_ I looked down and saw Eri. I looked around the room and Lucy frozen on her spot with tears rolling out of her eyes. _Fuck… Eri, you went to far…_

We broke apart and Eri looked me and I looked at Lucy. Lucy stared for a moment but then she ran out. _Lucy!_ "Natsu," I heard Eri say.

"Eri, I can't do this anymore. It's over, I'm sorrr," I told her and I ran after Lucy. _Please don't let her be mad at or upset with me. Eri kissed me and I didn't kiss her back but then again I didn't push Eri away. I am so fucking screwed. Lucy… _

*TIME SKIP 16 minutes later*

I ran to Lucy's apartment and knocked on the door then Virgo answered the door and said, "Mistress Lucy does not want to talk to you or anyone else right now. Please leave."

"Virgo, please, I need to talk her," I said and Virgo shook her head.

"Mistress Lucy has order me not let anyone in," Virgo replied, "So please leave."

"Alright," I responded then walked away as Virgo closed and locked the door._I really screwed up big time._ I walked out of the building and stopped and stared at Lucy's bedroom window, the light was on, then I walked home. _I would go throw her window but she to upset. It probably make things worst. I'm so sorry._

**Lucy's POV:**

_Natsu, how could not push her away but he didn't at least he didn't kiss her back but I still hurt. _I looked out my window and saw Natsu walking away. I finished putting my pjs on then went to bed as I turned off my bed side lamp. I laid my head down on my pillow and cried myself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Facing the Problem Head On

Chapter 5:

Facing the Problem Head On

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP October 5th 7:52am*

"Hey Natsu," Eri said as she took her seat, Eri hasn't made eye contact wince week and a half ago. Lucy walked into the room and like she did the past three days took a seat at the front of the class. _I getting tired of this silent treatment. _I got up and walked up to Lucy and face her. At first we made eye contact but she looked away.

"Luce, talk to me, please," I begged.

"How can talk to you when I don't know what to say," Lucy replied then she crossed she arms on desk and laid head on top of them.

"Luce, I'm really sorry. I know I messed up, please at least look me," I said.

"I can't every time I do I feel like crying," Lucy responded.

"Luce," I said.

"Natsu, just go, please," Lucy told me.

"Lucy, meet me after school by the school yard water fountain, please," I said.

Lucy shuffled little before she replied, "Alright…"

I kissed her on the forehead and walked back to my seat. "Natsu, I am sorry about that kiss," Eri said.

"I forgive but you should be asking for forgiveness. She is really hurting right now," I told as I sat down and stare at the back of the beautiful blond's head then the school bell rang and class stared. _I love her and she can__'__t even look at me without feeling like she is going to cry. Damn, I hate that!_

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 2nd hour*

"Hey Lucy," Levy said as she sat down next.

"Hi Levy," I replied.

"Something happen, what," Levy asked.

"Natsu asked me to meet him at the school yard water fountain after school," I told levy.

"And what," Levy asked.

"I said yes," I answered. _I can__'__t lie to my best friend especially about this._

"You said yes but if you are with Natsu alone. You might break down and cry," Levy responded. _I know._

I looked at Levy and smile sightly as I replied, "I know but at least he'll be there to comfort me which is what I need. I need him to tell that everything will be okay."

"After what he did, you going to let him comfort you," Levy said.

"Levy, Eri did the kissing not him and it was unexpect at least on his part," I replied.

"Hey Lucy, Levy," Lisanna and Juvia said as they sat down.

"Hey," I replied and sighed.

"Lucy, whats the matter," Lisanna asked with her sweet and kind smile.

"Natsu asked Lucy to meet him after school by the school yard water fountain and she said yes," Levy replied with a little anger in voice. _Levy, is starting to act a little bite like Gajeel._

"Really, thats great," Lisanna responded with happiness filling her voice. _At least someone is happy for me._

"Expect for the fact that she could break down and cry in front of Natsu," Levy said.

"But crying is a good thing. Its been scientifically proven that crying helps release stress, lowers your blood pressure, kills Bacteria, and helps us cope with our feelings," Juvia said. _Figures that Juvia would know the benefits of cry. If you want any info on h2o, Juvia is your girl._

"Alright but she would be comfort by the reason she would be crying. Isn't that a little weird," Levy asked.

"Ya, but Lucy needs to face her problem head on," Lisanna replied.

"Okay, but Lucy if you need someone to get you way from Natsu because you can't handle. I'll be at the debate team practice in room 230," Levy said then the bell for class to start rang. _Thanks for the support girls._

*TIME SKIP lunch time*

"Hey Lucy, can I talk you in private," Eri asked.

Natsu looked a little nervous as I said, "Yea, sure." I got up and we waked into the girls bathroom.

When got inside, Eri said, "Look, Lucy, I am really sorry about kissing Natsu. I was completely out of line."

"Why did you do it," I asked.

"I did it because… Because… Because I really wanted my dad to believe that Natsu was my boyfriend. I was just being stupid," Eri replied. _Time to change the topic._

"I did look up your ex-boyfriend by the way," I told her.

"And," She asked.

"I want to help you, Eri. I want to help you get back to America. Austin Millon, he is famous American singer, right," I replied and she turned to me.

"Yes, thats him," Eri answered.

"He was interview by seventeen that american teen magazine. When they asked if he was in love with anyone, he said your name. Here I printed the article out for you," I told Eri as I handed the article to her and she grabbed it. Eri read the article and she started to cry.

"Thanks Lucy. I would love your help to get back to America but lets keep this between us," Eri said.

"Of course now let's do something about your red eyes," I replied then I got some paper towels and put them under cold water. _Eri is one lucky girl to have such a sweet boyfriend like Austin. He is so romanic._


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting at the Water Fountain

Chapter 6:

Meeting at the Water Fountain

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 3:00 pm*

I sat down on water fountain and waited for Natsu. "Luce," Natsu said as he walked up to me.

"Natsu," I replied and I looked at him.

All Natsu did was lock our lips together and it was like he hadn't seen me in forever. "Lucy, I'm really sorry," Natsu told me after we broke our lips apart.

I felt tears begin to appear in my eyes as I said, "I know you are but knowing that doesn't make the pain go away."

"I know but I really mean it. I want to try and patch things up before this sunday because its our one year anniversary and I that stuff is important to you. Lucy, I love you and nothing will change that," Natsu replied and tears rolled out of eyes.

"I love you too Natsu," I replied and hugged him.

Natsu hugged me back and said, "I'm always here if you need me."

"I know you are," I responded and pulled him closer., "I just wonder what will happen after high school."

"What do you mean," Natsu asked sounding a little worried.

I looked him in the eye and answered, "Everyone going to off somewhere. Mirajane moved to France to start her dream of modeling. Freed moved to American so he could go to Yale to get a degree in literature. Laxus moved to Japan go he go into engineering leaving Cana behind. I mean what if after high school we never see each other again." _I mean I__'__m going to the college of my dreams, Harvard, after school but I don__'__t want us to break up._

"Lucy, no matter how far apart we are, we will always be together in here," Natsu responded as he put a finger over my heart. _Natsu, you know just what to same to help me calm down and relax._

"Thanks Natsu, you don't know how much that means to me," I told him then I heard stomach growls from both us.

"How about we go get some food," Natsu asked with his trademark grin.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," I replied

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 4:01 pm*

"How about we go see a movie," Lucy suggested as we walked out of Red Robin.

"Sounds good," I replied and we walked down the street toward the movie. _I wonder if I should tell her about the agreement my dad and I made._

_FLASH BACK to August 6th evening:_

"_Natsu, can I talk to you," my dad asked me.  
><em>

"Ya, s_ure dad," I replied and we walked into his office._

"_Natsu, what are your plans after high school," my dad asked as he sat down behind his desk and took the seat in front of it._

"_I don't know," I responded._

"_Alright, so what would you say if I was willing to send you Fiore's biggest __Universit__y Fairiton __Universit__y to get a degree in business," my father said._

"_I would say that I'm not sure if I want to get into the business world," I replied._

"_Well then lets make a deal," my father said._

"_Kind of deal," I asked._

"_If you have not decided on what you want to do after high school by your high school graduation then you will go to Fairiton __Universit__y and get a degree in business so you can take over the family business when the time comes," my father answered._

"_That sounds reasonable," I responded._

"_Then we have a deal," my dad asked then he held out his hand for me to shake._

"_Yes, we have a deal," I replied then I shook his hand which sealed the agreement we just made._

_End of Flash back._

We walked into the theater and got our tickets."Thank you and enjoy the show," the usher said and we walked inside screen room and took our seats.

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 6:06pm*

We were at my apartment door. "Thanks for this afternoon Natsu," I said and we embraced each other lips. _I love it when Natsu and I kiss. I wish we could stay like this forever._

After our lips broke apart, Natsu replied, "You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ya, see you tomorrow," I responded then I opened the door and stepped inside while Natsu walked away. Once he was out of sight, I closed the door then pulled out my phone and called Levy. As the phone rang, I went to me room and fell on to my bed.

"Hello," Levy said as she answered the phone.

"Hi levy," I replied.

"Oh, Lucy, how did things go with Natsu," Levy asked.

"Great, but during that time Natsu reminded me that our one year anniversary is this sunday," I responded.

"Do we need to make emergency shopping ran Saturday after the homecoming game," Levy asked.

"Yes, I think we do," I replied. _We can__'__t do the shopping tomorrow because I practice and the homecoming dance. It has be on Saturday because Natsu might want to spend the day with me on Sunday. Good thing the game starts at one pm on Saturday which means the game should end at three pm. That should gave us plenty of time for shopping since the mall is open till 10pm on Saturdays.  
><em>

"Alright, we'll go to the mall right after the game on Saturday. We'll meet at my car," Levy said.

(Author's note: Levy's car is an orange Lexus.)

"Levy, you're a life saver. Thank you so much," I replied.

"No problem. I'll see you at school tomorrow," Levy said.

"Ya, see you at school. Bye," I responded.

"Bye," Levy replied then the line went dead. _I wonder what Natsu is planning for our year anniversary. Knowing him, it should be fun. _I giggled as I picked up one of my new books that I picked up at Stycca Bookstore and began to read.


	7. Chapter 7: After the Homecoming Game

Chapter 7:

After the Homecoming Game

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP October 7th 3:06pm*

"The Fairies won the GAME," Jason yelled into the microphone, "SO COOL!" Then everyone cheered.

"Ready," I asked Wendy, Juvia, and Lisanna, they nodded and we ran toward the fence and grabbed our bags. _Quickly change then meet Levy at her car which will be right next to bathroom. I just hope everyone gets dress fast._

_FLASH BACK yesterday during lunch:_

"_So Lucy, I know that Sunday is Natsu's and yours one year anniversary date. So do you two have any plans," Wendy asked. Natsu and Gray got in trouble with Mr. Clive, their life science teacher, and he gave them lunch detection._

"_Well, I think Natsu is planning a surprise and Levy and I are planing on doing an emergency shopping trip tomorrow right after the game," I replied._

"_And we're all going with you," Lisanna replied._

_I looked at Levy and she said, "That sounds like great idea."_

_I face palmed myself then looked at all the girls smiling at me and I said, "I guess I don't have a choice." The girls cheered and I continued to eat my lunch._

_End of flash back._

"Lets hurry," I said then we went into the bathroom and change.

**Natsu's POV:**

I watched as my girlfriend and her friends went into the bathroom. "Hey, brain freeze. Can you help me with something," I asked.

"Sure," Gray replied.

"I want to surprise Lucy tomorrow. I tried to come up with an idea that would surprise her but I can't think of anything," I told him.

"Lets call Mirajane. This is one of her specialities remember," Gray said with a sly smile as he pulled out his phone. _Why didn__'__t think of calling Mirajane. I really am stupid._

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 1 minute 30 seconds later*

"Come one," Levy yelled into the bathroom.

"I knew it was bad idea to invite everyone," I replied and place my forehead on my right hand.

"They only want to help you, Lucy," Levy replied.

"I know but we're wasting daylight here," I replied then Wendy, Juvia, and Lisanna came out. _This is why I wasn't sure I wanted them to come._

"Lets go," Levy said and we ran to her car.

**Levy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 2 hours and 30 minutes later*

We went to the nearest mall and Lucy have been in serval different stores trying different dresses on. Lucy was in the dressing room trying on a dress when Lisanna's phone went off. "I got a text from Mirajane. Wants us to call her," Lisanna said and she called Mirajane and put her speakerphone.

"Hello," Mirajane said as she answered the phone.

"Hi Mirajane why do want us to call you so soon," I asked.

"Get where Lucy can't here us," Mirajane ordered we moved to the opposite side of the room.

"Now tell us whats up," I asked.

"After you're done shopping with Lucy and I want you take her home then go to Natsu house," Mirajane said.

"Why," Juvia asked.

"Natsu is planning a very special day for tomorrow but he'll need as much help as he can get," Mirajane replied.

"Okay," we all responded.

Then I heard a someone yell on Mirajane's end, "Mira, time for the next shoot!"

"I got to go. Talk to you later," Mirajane replied then the line went died.

"I wonder what Natsu is planning for tomorrow," Wendy asked.

I looked at all the girls and said, "I don't know but if Natsu wants to surprise Lucy. He gonna need help." Then girls nodded in agreement and we giggled as we walked back to the dressing rooms and wanted for Lucy.


	8. Chapter 8: Natsu's Treasure Hunt Part 1

Chapter 8:  
><span>Natsu's Treasure Hunt Part 1<span>

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP October 8th 8:00am*

"Natsu, wake up," Wendy said as she shook me back and forth.

"Five more minutes," I replied then I flipped over to hide from the light.

"Natsu, you got to get up now! Remember the surprise you planned for Lucy," Wendy said as she continued to shale me, "Lucy is going to wake up in hour and half! If you don't wake up now, you'll wont be able to finish setting up the treasure hunt that we work hard on planning."

"Alright, I'm up," I replied. _I hope this works._

_Flash back to last night at 10:50pm:_

_We were in the club room siting around a round table. "So you want to plan a treasure hunt," Levy asked and Gray and I nodded._

"_Sorry, I'm late," Romeo said, "Mirajane called me saying you need help to plan a surprise for Lucy."_

"_Ya, I planning a treasure hunt," I told them, "She'll be searching for the treasure all day tomorrow by following clues we lay out. Such as the first clue could be where first meet which would be Fairy Littleton."_

"_Oh that sound like something my sister would come up," Lisanna replied._

"_So why are we here," Juvia asked._

"_To help us with coming up with clues that will take Lucy to __Sakura Rainbow Park__," Gray replied._

"_Why __Sakura Rainbow Park__," Wendy asked._

_Everyone looked at Gray and me so I told them, "Because Sakura trees are Lucy's favorite and Lucy loves that place."_

"_Who knew Natsu was romantic," Levy said._

"_I know Lucy likes romanic so I wanted thought I do something romantic and fun to surprise her on our Anniversary," I replied._

"_How sweet, of course we'll help you, Natsu," Wendy responded then she hugged me._

"_Alright, let's get to work," I said then I got out colored paper and sharpies. We worked on making up clues till midnight._

_End of Flash back._

"Levy, Juvia, Lisanna, Gray, and Romeo will be here in 30 minutes," Wendy said as she left the room. Then I grabbed some blue jeans and a shirt and put them. _Once we're done setting up the clues, I'm come back and change into some more formal while my friends set up the romanic picnic setting for Lucy and me. Then I wait for Lucy at __Sakura Rainbow Park__. _

*TIME SKIP 30 minutes*

"Can't believe we only made 20 clues," Lisanna said as everyone walked in.

"Well the clues are so far apart that it should take her a while to till she gets to Sakura Rainbow Park," Levy replied.

"I believe Levy is correct," Juvia responded, "And knowing Lucy, this will probably be fun for her. We all know how she likes to reminisce."

"Ya, I think she will enjoy this tea sure hunt," Wendy said.

"Especially when she sees the prize," Levy commented with a few giggles and I blushed.

"Lucky for flame head, I called Mira for advice," Gray responded.

"How about we stop wasting time and get the clues to their hiding places," Romeo suggested.

"Romeo is right, let's do this," I said and we headed out.

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 1 hour later*

I woke up to my phone's text message tone. I looked at my phone and saw I got a text from Levy that said: _Hey Lucy, you should wear the red jacket, white shirt, blue skirt, and brown boots that we got yesterday along with your heart earrings. _I pulled out the outfit and put it on.I walked out of my room.

"Good morning," Virgo said as I walked into kitchen, "I made you some breakfast. Then after breakfast, I have note from Natsu to give you."

_A note, what kind of note. _"Thanks Virgo," I said then I sat down at the table.

*TIME SKIP 13 minutes later*

"Well, I smell eggs," my father said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I made eggs for breakfast," Virgo replied.

My father replied, "Thats good, I'm hungry."

"I'm done with my breakfast," I replied, "Virgo, may I have that note."

"Here you go," Virgo responded then she gave me the note and it said.

Morning Luce,

This clue one of the all day treasure hunt.

You'll find the next clue near a the area where Natsu became your hero.

If you complete this treasure hunt before midnight, then you get a very special prize.

Good Luck!

_Okay Natsu, game on._ I walked just outside the building and looked around for the next clue. Then I saw a note taped to the sign, I ran over and pulled it off. There is what it said:

Hey Luce,

Clue number 2,

Step back in time and return to place where you and Natsu first met.

_Easy, Fairy Littleton but thats a walk. Oh well no pain no gang. _I turned right and headed toward my old elementary school.

*TIME SKIP 17 minutes later*

"Oh, hello Lucy," a sweet familiar voice said. I turn to see Ms. Olietta, my kindergarten teacher, was behind me.

"Ms. Olietta, this is a surprise," I said.

"Levy asked me to give this to you," she replied then she gave me a note. I quickly opened the note and read:

Hello Lucy,

Clue 3:

Its time to face your fears, go to the place you're afraid of the most.

_Well that would be Ghoul Spirit haunted house. Thats 18-22 minute walk. _"Thanks Ms. Olietta," I said then I ran toward the haunted house.

*TIME SKIP 20 minutes later*

I got to Ghoul Spirit haunted house and I saw Precht Gaebolg the owner. "Hello there Lucy," Precht said as he saw me, " Gray came by and gave me this. He told me that you would come by to pick it up." Then he handed me a note, which I quick open and read. It said:

Hi Lucy,

this clue number 4:

Remember the unforgettable, the moment when your lips touched Natsu's and go to that place.

_Fairy tail High school yard fountain. Right, thats a 19-25 minutes walk from here. Better get moving. _"Thanks Precht," I replied then I took off for Fairy Tail High.

*TIME SKIP 22 minutes later*

I got to the fairy tail High school yard fountain and I saw the next clue on the spot where I normally sit. I pick up the clue, opened it, and read what said which was:

Greetings Lucy,

clue number 5:

Remember when Natsu wrote on your cast, go to that place.

_Mongolia Hospital__. Thats about 50 minute walk.__ Natsu must be crazy._ Then I heard a car horn and I turned around to see Levy. "Need a ride," Levy asked with a smile.

"Yes, please," I replied then I ran toward her car and got in.

"Where too," Levy asked.

"Mongolia Hospital," I answered then she drove off in the direction of Mongolia Hospital.

"Alright," Levy responded.

"So, do you know why Natsu planed a treasure," I asked.

"Ya but its a surprise so I can't tell you," Levy replied and she smiled me and I crossed my arms.

"Fine," I replied. _This better be a good surprise_

*TIME SKIP 31 minutes later*

"Here we are," Levy said as we pulled up in front of Mongolia Hospital.

"Thanks Levy, I'll be right back," I responded then I got out of the car and ran into Mongolia Hospital. Once inside, I saw the next clue taped to the check desk. I went up and grabbed it then opened it and read:

Hey Luce,

Clue number 6:

Go to the place where a year ago, Natsu and you became a couple.

_That would be the abandon apartments Twilight Ogre, right? Thats an hour walk from good thing, Levy can give me a ride. _I walked out of the hospitals and hopped into Levy's car.

"Where to next," Levy asked.

"Twilight Ogre," I replied then Levy started the car and we drove off.

*TIME SKIP 32 minutes*

We arrived at Twilight Ogre and Levy got text message. "Who is from," I asked.

"Lisanna," Levy replied, "She needs my help. I'm gonna have to go."

"Okay," I said then I slipped out of the car, "Thanks for your help Levy."

"No problem," Levy said then I closed the door and she drove off. _I wonder where the next clue is. _I walked around the building till I saw a little note. _There it is. _I walked up to the paper and pulled it down, opened it, and read what it said which was:

Hi Lucy,

Clue number 7:

As little kids we had a club house, we called it the Fairy Tail Guild. Go there.

_Oh, thats in the East Forest, thats 18 minutes away. _After that I headed for the east forest

*TIME SKIP 18 minutes later*

I got to the edge of the forest and I saw another familiar car, gray's car. _I wonder why he__'__s here. Oh well, I need to get the tree house. _I ran 10 feet and found the tree where a swing and a ladder were.

(Author's note: Gray's car is a 2012 Toyota 86 G Blue Car)

_Flash Back to 12 years ago:_

_Lisanna, Juvia, Levy, Gray and I were six years old and Mirajane, Gajeel, and Erza were 7. "I say we let Natsu join our Fairy Tail Guild," Lisanna yelled._

"_I HATE Natsu. I say no," I yelled._

"_How about we take a vote on it," Mirajane asked._

"_Fine," Lisanna and I replied in unison._

"_All those in favor of letting Natsu join the guild raise, your hand," Mirajane said then she, Lisanna, Gajeel, and Erza raised their hands._

"_All those in favor of not letting Natsu join the join the guild, raise your," Mirajane said then Juvia, Gray, and I raised our hands._

"_The let's have," Mirajane said and Lisanna cheered._

_Then Lisanna ran to the door, swung it, and yelled, "Hey Natsu, you're in."_

"_Alright," Natsu yelled then he climb up and appeared in the door wearing his trademark smile._

"_I HATE you," I yelled._

"_Whatever," Natsu replied as he climbed in._

_End of Flash Back._

"Funny, who would thought that I would have ended up dating that idiot," I spoke out loud.

"I didn't see it coming either," I heard a voice say from above. I looked up to the tree house and I saw gray.

"Hey Gray, what are you going doing here," I asked as I climbed up the ladder.

"Oh, thinking about old times," Gray replied as he helped me into the tree house.

"I'm looking for a note, have you see one," I asked.

"You mean this one," Gray replied smiling as he held up a piece of paper.

"Yes thats it," I said and I reached out for and tried to take it.

"Not so fast," Gray said while his smile went sly.

"What do want Gray," I asked.

He smirked as he said, "A kiss."

I hands went into a fist as I replied, "No way in Hell. Juvia would kill me." Then I punished him in the stomach and grabbed the paper out of his hand.

"Ouch Lucy that hurt," Gray responded.

"Thats nothing. Imagine what Erza gonna do when I tell her what you tried to do," I replied then I opened the note a and here's what it read:

Hello Lucy,

clue number 8:

Go to the place were you, Natsu, and Gray to play a good game on the ice.

_On the ice. Mongolia indoors ice rink. Thats over an hour your away. _"So… Do you need help," Gray asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the ice rink," I said, "Please?"

"Sure Lucy," Gray replied then we climbed out of the tree house.

As we walked toward his car, I asked, "So Gray, do you know why Natsu is making me do this treasure hunt?"

"Maybe I do," Gray replied with a smirk.

"Please tell me Gray," I begged as we got to the edge of the forest.

"Can't, it's a big surprise," Gray said as we got into his car.

"Alright but if I don't like. Everyone who knew about it will face my wrath," I replied then Gray started up the car and drove off.

*TIME SKIP 23 minutes later*

We drove up to the ice rink, and I got out the car and walked into the ice rink. "Hey Lucy," I heard a familiar male voice say from left. I looked at the source and saw Lyon, Gray's older brother who works at the ice rink.

"Hey Lyon," I replied.

Lyon came over to me and handed me a piece of paper as he said, "Juvia asked me to give this to you." I took the paper and read it. Here is what it said:

Hello there Lucy,

clue number 9:

Natsu has place where he likes to hang out with all of us and plays games. Go to that place.

_Dragon Arcade, thats really close to here 10 minute walk, three-minutes drive. _I walked back toward Gray's car but Gray was outside the car. "Hey, Lucy, Juvia just called. She needs my help with something, I got to go," Gray said.

"Better not keep her waiting, the next place isn't too far. I can walk," I replied.

"Alright, see you later," Gray said then he got into his car and drove off. After I went in the opposite direction and went to toward Dragon Arcade.

*TIME SKIP 10 minutes later*

I walked into the Arcade and looked around then Laxus, he works at the arcade, and he said, "Wendy and Romeo told me to give this to you." He pulled out a slip of paper and gave it to me.

"Thanks Laxus," I said.

"Your welcome," Laxus replied then he walked off. I opened the folded paper and read it, it said:

Hey Lucy,

Half way there, this is clue number 10:

After you and Natsu started dating, he took to a place to eat for your guys first date. Go to that place.

_Cat's Eye Cafe. Goody, that one of my favorite places to eat. And its 14 minutes walk from here._ After that I left the Arcade and headed for the Cafe.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

So originally I going to make the treasure hunt one chapter but it was getting to long for my taste at 2,392 words so I decided to split it. I stopped here and I'm going to work on the second half. I worked hard on this chapter and there is still more chapters to come. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

From,

Lavawings


	9. Chapter 9: Natsu's Treasure Hunt Part 2

Chapter 9:

Natsu's Treasure Hunt Part 2

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 14 minutes later*

I walked into the cafe and was greeted by Fai and Sakura greeted me. "If it isn't our favorite costumer, Lucy," Fai said.

(Author's note: I got Cat's Eye Cafe, Fai, and Sakura from Tsubasa Chronicles, great anime series.)

"Hey, Fai, Sakura," I replied, "Did someone leave a note for me get pick up?"

"Yes, here you go," Sakura said as she handed me a paper. I took the paper and it said:

Hi Luce,

Clue number 11:

Natsu won you a prize that you called Plue. Use the bus pass attached and go to the place where he won that prize.

Below the word there was a bus pass attached. I took it off and headed out as I said, "Thanks Fai, Sakura." I walked out of the cafe and headed to the nearest bus stop. _Good thing there is a bus pass, Mongolia Amusement park would be an hour and half walk from here. The bus ride will be 45 minute ride._

*TIME SKIP 45 minutes later*

I just got off the buss and was the amusement park when I saw Lisanna. "Hey Lucy," Meredy called out to me and she ran up to me. Meredy is Gray's cousin and she works at the amusement park.

"Hey Meredy," I replied.

"I was told give this to you," Meredy said and she handed me the paper. I took and read it and it said:

Hello Lucy,

clue number 12:

As kids, you and Natsu competed against each other but go back to the place where you two first face off.

_That would be Hargeon Lake. Thats almost a two-hour walk away from here. _"Oh man, how am I suppose to get there," I said out loud.

"Maybe I can help," I heard a familiar female voice say. I turned toward the direction where the voice came from.

"Lisanna," I replied then I gave her a hug.

"Where do need to go," Lisanna asked.

"Hargeon Lake," I responded, "Think you could give me a lift?"

"Yap," Lisanna replied then we went to her car.

(Author note: Lisanna's car is a purple dodge challenger.)

*TIME SKIP 1 hour*

We arrived at Hargeon and I started to remember the first time me and Natsu completed against each other.

_Flash Back 12 years ago:_

"_On your mark, get set, go," Elfman yelled and I started peddling._

"_You're gonna Lose Dragneel," I said as I pasted him up._

"_No way, Heartfilia," Natsu yelled then he started peddling faster._

"_I gonna win this," I replied as I moved my peddles faster._

"_Go Lucy," Gray, Levy, and Juvia yelled._

"_Go NATSU," Lisanna, Lisanna, and Erza yelled._

_I looked at Natsu and I grinned while I said, "I an't lossing to you, Dragneel."_

_Natsu glared at me as he retorted, "I won't let you beat me." After that we both focused on peddling. _

"_COME ON NATSU/LUCY," __Lisanna, Lisanna,__Erza__, Gray, Levy, and Juvia shouted in unison. We getting close to the finish line._

_A moment later, I crossed the finish line and Elfman yelled, "We have a tie!"_

"_No," Natsu and I yelled in unison._

"_I didn't beat you," I said to Natsu._

"_And I didn't beat you," Natsu responded._

"_This sucks," Natsu and I said in unison._

_End of flash back._

"Boy this brings back memories," I said then I saw a boat with a note on it. I pick it up and read and this what it said:

Hi Lucy,

clue number 13:

On August 9, you took Natsu to see someone very important to you who has past on. Go to place they are resting.

_My mother's grave? Thats an hour and 40 minutes away for walking. Good thing Lisanna is here. _"So where do we go next," Lisanna asked.

"Mongolia Grave Yard," I replied then we went back to her car, got in, and drove away.

*TIME SKIP 50 minutes later*

I walked into the grave yard, and found my mother's grave stone then I saw bouquet of red roses with a note. _Awe… Natsu, thank you…_ I felt a few tears as I picked up the note and read this:

Hello Luce,

clue number 14:

You and Natsu went to see a lot of fire works over the summer but after one of those shows you and Natsu fell asleep together. Go to the place where you fell asleep together after that fireworks show.

_That was the time when we watched fireworks from fairy hills. Thats about 30 minute walk. _"Hey Lucy, you okay," Lisanna asked as she came up next me.

I wiped my tears away and said, "Ya. The next stop is Fairy hills."

"Okay," Lisanna replied then we walked away. I looked back one more time and smiled. _I miss you mom but I know you're always watching over me. Funny… You predicted that Natsu and I would end up dating after you met him. But of course I didn't believe you. Its ironic now that I think about it._

"I'll have to thank Natsu for putting that bouquet of roses on my mom's grave," I said as we walked out the gate and headed for Lisanna's car.

"So is that why you were crying," Lisanna asked as we got closer to her car.

"Ya but they were happy tears," I replied then we got into her car and drove away.

*TIME SKIP 15 minutes later*

We got to Fairy hills and I got of the car and looked around then I saw the tree where we had watched the fireworks. _Natsu was so sweet to me that night._

_Flash back to this past summer July 28:_

"_We're here," Natsu said as he stopped his car. I looked around as he got me out of the car. _

"_This amazing," I responded as he lead me to oak tree._

"_We're going to watch the fireworks right here," Natsu said as we sat down in front of the tree. Then Natsu pulled out a pocket knife and turned the face the tree._

"_Natsu what are you doing," I asked as I watched him put his pocket knife into the tree._

"_You'll see," Natsu replied as he continued to work._

"_You done yet," I asked after a few minutes of waiting._

_Natsu finished up then put his pocket knife away as he said, "Finished, come take a look."_

_I move closer to him and saw that he had crave a heart with Natsu+Lucy in the middle. A moment later, I wrapped my arms around him while tears spilled from my eyes. "Thank you, Natsu," I responded._

"_Your welcome, Lucy," Natsu replied as he wrapped his arms around me. Then we shared a kiss that was warm and filled with passion._

_End of flash back._

I walked around the tree and found the craving that Natsu made and right under was another clue. I pulled it down and read it. This what it said:

Hi Lucy,

clue number 15,

Remember last year when you and Erza punished Natsu for what he wrote on your cast. Go to the place where that punishment began.

_The train station, okay thats a 55 minute walk from here but Lisanna can give a ride._ I walked back to Lisanna's car and got in.

"So what is our next destination," Lisanna asked.

"The train station," I replied, we smiled at each other than Lisanna drove off.

*TIME SKIP 27 minutes later*

We got to the train station and Lisanna's cellphone started to ring. "Hello," Lisanna said as she answered the phone.

"Who is it," I asked.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few," Lisanna said then she hang up, "Levy needs my help. So this is the last place I'll be driving you to."

"Okay," I replied then I got out of the car and Lisanna drove off.

After that I walked into the train station and looked around for the note or someone who might have it. "Lucy," I heard a very familiar female say behind me. I span around and saw Erza and Jellal behind me.

"Hi Erza," I replied then we hugged.

"So I ran into Levy earlier today and she said to make sure you get this," Erza told me as she gave me a piece of paper. I took the paper and read it, here is what it said:

Greeting Lucy,

clue number 16:

We always love to get bake goods and we have a favorite bakery. Go there.

_Mongolia baker, that 46 minutes from here. _"So what does the note say," Erza asked.

"That I should go to Mongolia Bakery," I replied, "I've been on a treasure hunt all day."

"I love take you to the bakery. I wont get some strawberry cake," Erza responded.

"Well, I have to get on the next train that heading for down town Mongolia, My shift starts in about an 1 and half," Jellal said, "I'll you later." Then Jellal gave Erza a kiss on the cheek and left for next to train.

"Come on," Erza said then we walked out of train station to Erza's car.

(Author Note: Erza's car is red mustang convertible)

We jumped into Erza's car and Erza started the car up. "So what were doing here anyways," I asked.

"Well, I came down to see my Grandpa Rob but I got a call from Natsu this morning and he asked for favor," Erza said.

"What kind of favor," I asked.

"Oh jus to help him with a surprise for you but I'm not to say anymore. I've been sworn to secrecy on what it is so don't ask anymore questions," Erza replied. _Dang it._

*TIME SKIP 23 minutes later*

We got out of the car and walked into Mongolia Bakery. "Welcome," Hiro Takami, the owner, said as we enter the bakery.

"Hello, Hiro," Erza replied.

"Oh, Erza Scarlet. I have your strawberry cakes ready," Hiro told her as he put seven boxes in front of Erza.

"Thank you, Hiro," Erza replied as she picked up the boxes.

"Oh, and Lucy, I was told give this to you," Hiro said as he placed a piece of paper in my hand. I open the note and read what it said which was:

Hey there Lucy,

clue number 17:

You love to read and there is place that you love to go to read and check out books. This is your favorite place to hang out. Go to that place for your next clue.

_Oh good the public library! Thats about a 32 minute walk but lucky me, Erza has her car._ "So where are we going to next," Erza asked.

"The public Library," I said then I marched out the door and to Erza's car. After Erza got her seven cakes in the trunk of her car, she jumped into the driver's seat and we rode over to the library.

*TIME SKIP 16 minutes later*

Erza parked her car in front of the library and I jumped out of the car. Once I got into the Library, the head librarian, Samuel Extilia came over to me and said, "Levy asked me to give this to you." After that Samuel gave me a piece of paper that said this:

Hi Lucy,

clue number 18:

Remember the sweet moment of promo from last year. Your next clue is at the place where those sweet memories were made.

_So the next clue is at the Everlue Hotel. Thats about 34 minutes away if I walked but Erza can drive me their. _After that I left the library and got in Erza's car. "What the next," Erza asked.

"The Everlue Hotel," I replied then Erza started the car up and headed for the Everlue Hotel.

*TIME SKIP 12 minutes later*

Erza pulled in front of the Everlue Hotel and stopped so I could get out. I walked in the hotel and saw my cousin, Michelle Lobster, working the check in desk. "Hi Michelle," I said after I walked up to the desk.

Michelle looked up at me and her eyes widen as she replied, "Oh, Lucy. I'm so happy to see you." Then Michelle jumped out of her seat and wrapped her arms around me.

"Ya, me too," I responded trying to catch my breath.

When Michelle finally let go of me, she said, "Oh ya, Natsu stopped by and said that I have to give this to you." After that, Michelle gave a note, I quickly opened it and read what it said which was:

Hey Luce,

clue number 19:

After promo, we all went to place to get a cold sweet treat to wrap up promo night. Go to that place for the next clue.

_Milkovich__'__s Ice-cream Parlor__, that 28 minutes away for walking, I could just walk here but since Erza's here might as well let her drive me there._ "Thanks Michelle," I said then left.

I walked out to Erza's car and hopped in. "Whats the next stop," Erza asked.

"Milkovich's Ice-cream Parlor," I replied.

*TIME SKIP 14 minutes later*

Erza pulled into a parking spot and turn the engine off. I walked into the ice-cream parlor and went up to counter and that when Ultear saw me and said, "Hi Lucy."

"Hi Ultear, did someone give you something to give to me," I asked.

"Yap, here you go," Ultear replied as she gave me a slip of paper. I read the paper which said:

Hey luce,

clue number 20:

This is the final clue. Your prize is waiting for you in place where your favorite trees are planted. So walk up to the place and claim your prize.

Congratulations!

_Sakura Rainbow Park__, oh I wonder what my prize is. I better tell Erza that I don't need a ride. It less than five minutes away. _I walked outside and knock on Erza's driver side window. "Whats up Lucy," Erza asked.

"The next place is really close so I'm just going to walk there," I told her.

"Okay," Erza said then she started up her car and drove off. _Now its time to claim my prize._ Then I walked the opposite direction Erza drove off in to and headed for Sakura Rainbow Park.


	10. Chapter 10: Natsu's Surprise for Lucy

Chapter 10:

Natsu's Surprise for Lucy

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 4 minutes later*

I walked into the park, the sun was setting and it was beautiful. I was looking for Natsu, and just when I was about to give up. "Lucy," I heard the voice that I desired to hear the most say.

I span around and my eyes widen as I said, "Na… Natsu!" He was wearing black slacks, a dark red button up shirt, a black blazer, and of course his scarf. _He looks good tonight__…_

Natsu smiled, nodded, and opened his arms nice wide for a warm embrace. I ran toward him and hugged him. Then he picked up me off the ground and carry me bridal style as he kissed me. A moment later, he set me down and he pulled away as he asked, "What do you think?"

I looked around and saw the white christmas lights in the tree, the candles on top of the red white checkered table on the picnic table, I saw the beard sticks and spegittie with meatballs, and I heard slow music playing. _This is the best surprise I have ever gotten._ "Natsu, this is amazing," I replied.

"And I also brought you these," Natsu responded then he pull out a bouquet of red, white, blue, and pink roses and place them in my hands. I felt tears of joy starting to come my eyes. _This evening just keeps getting better and better._

"Natsu, you didn't have to do this," I told him and he smiled. _But I__'__m glad you did._

Then Natsu pulled out of long thin black box and I my eyes widen even more. When he popped the lid off, I saw a locket that was silver and it was shaped heart with a dragon craved in it. I opened the locket and saw our king and queen picture. "What do you think of the locket, it special made," Natsu told me I stared at my new locket.

"Its prefect," I replied, he was now grinning from ear to ear. _I love his smile._

Then Natsu pulled the locket out of the box and asked, "Would you like me to put it on you?"

"Ya, sure," I replied then he walked behind me.

**Natsu's POV:**

I walked behind Lucy a,d she lifted her gold locks of hair. After she did that, I swung the necklace and clipped the necklace together. I walked in front of Lucy while she let her golden hair fall back into place and I took in her beauty. "You look amazing," I told her and she blushed. _I love it when she blushes, its so cute._

"Thank you," Lucy replied and I gave her kiss on the cheek and we sat down.

"Natsu, that was real nice what you did for my mother," Lucy said and it was my turn to blush.

"It's not a big deal," I replied.

Lucy looked at me and shook her head left to right as she said, "No, it is a big deal to me because you how much my mother means to me."

"Ya, I know," I replied then we took a seat and we began to eat.

*TIME 45 minutes later*

Lucy and I finished the dinner that Lisanna had mad and the music became little louder. "Would you care to dance," I asked and she smile.

"Yes, I would love to dance," Lucy replied then put one hand on her waist while she put one hand on my shoulder then my other hand grabbed her free hand. After that the next song to play was I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz.

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

Well, there's so much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

I span her around and felt my heart skip a beat. _I love her so much, I wish we stay in this moment forever._

Well, I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up

I looked at Lucy as our bodes kept time to the song, I couldn't help but smile at her. _How did I get so lucky to get a girl like her?_

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up, still looking up.

I span her around again and her gold locks gracefully flew the air. When I stopped spinning her around we smiled at each and I felt myself blush. _I love the way she smiles at me._

Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)

God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)

We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)

God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

When the song ended, we stopped dancing and then she got on her tippy toes and place her lips on my and they locked together and it felt magical.

**Lucy's POV:**

We broke apart and I grabbed my purse so I get something out. "What are you doing," Natsu asked.

"When I went shopping yesterday, I got you an anniversary present," I told him I pulled out a box. _I remember he looked at this in the shop window while we were out shopping a few weeks ago._

_Flash back to yesterday at the mall:_

"_You guys go ahead. I want to get something," I told the girls._

"_Okay Lucy," Levy said and they went to the next clothing store while I went into jewelry store._

"_Hello ma'am," a lady said, "I can I help you."_

"_Ya, I was here the other day I saw a __Red Dragon Wrist Watch__," I said then the lady went to the back._

_When she came back she had a watch with a red dragon on the clock face and vi__ntage __leather s__trap__. "Is this the one," the Lady asked._

"_Yes," I said, "I liked to buy it."_

"_Thats $50," the lady said and I handed her my card, she swiped it. After that I took the box and put it in my purse._

_End of flash back._

Natsu took the box and popped the lid off and his eyes widen making me smile. "How did you know," he asked.

"I watched you stare it when we were at the mall a few weeks ago," I told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then he grabbed my waist and pulled me toward and he locked out lips together.

When we broke apart, he smiled and said, "Thank you, Lucy."

"Your welcome," I replied. _I love his smile and the way he kiss me. I wish this night would never end._

"We get going, we do have school tomorrow," Natsu said.

I looked around and I asked, "Who's gonna take of this?"

"Levy said they could handle it. I offered to help her with it but she said that I should focus on you," Natsu replied and I smiled.

'I'll have to thank here later," I responded then Natsu grabbed my hand and lead me to his car. _I'm so luck to have a guy like Natsu._


	11. Chapter 11: Dan's Bail

Chapter 11:

Dan's Bail

**Dan's POV:**

*TIME SKIP October 16 3:03pm*

I sat in jail cell for over a year now, I never had any visitors expect Coco until today. "Dan, you have a visitor," the grad told me. I got up and walked over to the ceil door which the guard just opened.

*TIME SKIP 23 minutes later*

I sat in front of a glass window staring at a man with jet black hair and jet black eyes to match. _Who the hell is this guy? _"Dan Straight, I'm Zeref Apocalypse," the man told me, "And I like to your help with Lucy heartfilia."

I glared at Zeref and I asked, "Whats in it for me?"

"Freedom," Zeref replied and I smiled.

"When do we start," I asked.

"Well, I'm going to pay your bail then you'll be living with me. I'll explain everything else after I get you out," Zeref replied then put his hand through the slot, "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes," I replied then I shook his hand.

"Time's up, Dan," the guard said, I got up and smiled as I went back to my ceil. _I__'__m getting out and I get do something with Lucy. My life is good._

**Zeref's POV:**

I watch Dan smile at me as he left the room. Once Dan was gone, I turned around and walked out. I went back to the front desk and looked at the person working the desk. "Hello, sir. How can I help you," the person asked.

"Yes, I believe you can," I replied, "I like to pay Dan Straight's bail."

"Okay but we have to do back ground check," they replied.

"Thats fine with me," I replied._ They won__'__t find anything._

*TIME SKIP 42 minutes*

"Looks like you're clean sir," the person said as they got back, "Dan's bail is $900,000."

I pulled out my card and handed it to the person. "Here you go," I replied as they took the card. They swiped the card and I put in my pin.

"Thank you sir," the person said, "You will be pick Dan at the back gate."

"Thank you for telling," I replied the I left the room.

**Dan's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 30 minutes*

"Here is your mp3 player, your cellphone, keys, and wallet," the officer said as he gave me my stuff, "Thats everything, you may leave."

I smiled then headed for the door. When I got to the door, I swans it open and sunlight poured on my face, blinding me for a few minutes. "You ready to go," I heard familiar voice say, I looked at the source to Zeref.

"Ya," I replied then I got into his car.

(Authors note: Zeref drive a Black Nissan 350Z)

After I got in the car, Zeref zoomed off and we left Mongolia Jail. _Thank god, I__'__m out of that hell hole._ "So you probably want to know what my plans," Zeref said.

"Ya," I replied.

"I want to put an end to Heartfilia INC and Dragneel Co.," Zeref told me with a smirk.

"And how am I part of your plan," I asked.

"You, Dan, help me kidnap both Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel," Zeref replied while his smirk grow and I put on my smirk.

"Zeref, this is going to be a beautiful partnership," I responded and we both laughed. _Revenge is sweet__… __I__'__ll see you soon my sweet Lucy__…_

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 6:02pm*

I turned on the news after I got home and grabbed my bowl of trail mix. "First story we have for is that Dan Straight as been bailed," the news lady said with a picture of Dan in the right corner, "According to our sources, Zeref Apocalypse, head of Apocalypse Enterprise, has bail the young man who was charged with kidnapping and attempt to rap."

I dropped the trail mix causing a bomb sound as I yelled, "WWWWHHHHAAAATTT!"

"Whats wrong Lucy," my father said as he ran into room then I just pointed at the screen, "How the hell did he get out of jail!"

"When Zeref was asked why would pay Dan's bail, he said no comment so there is no clear reason why he did this," the news lady said. After I heard that I felt my legs collapse under me. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

Plot twist! I hope this surprised you! I love this chapter, bringing in Zeref was so much fun. I want to know what you think of this plot twist so tell me in a review. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

From,

Lavawings


	12. Chapter 12: Making Plans for Halloween

Chapter 12:

Making Plans for Halloween

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP October 27 9:07*

"So Lucy, what costume you are planing to wear for halloween," Wendy asked after she, Lisanna, Juvia, and I left the bathroom no longer in our cheer uniform.

"Oh Natsu and I are doing a couple costume," I replied as we left the second to last football game of the season and got into Lisanna's car.

"Really, whats it gonna be," Levy asked.

"That part is a surprise," I told her and Levy crossed her arms. I laughed as we got into the car.

"But you alway tell me," Levy said with pleading eyes.

"I know but I promised Natsu, I wouldn't tell anyone," I replied then levy sighed and frowned.

"Levy, halloween is four days a way and so is the Dragneel Halloween Party. Just wait," I said while Lisanna started the car and drove off.

"Yea, alright," Levy replied still frowning.

"Hey, maybe you and Gajeel can do a couple costume," I told her trying to change topic a little.

Then Levy blushed as she replied "We are."

"Really," I said and she nodded, "Thats great, I can't wait to see it."

"I can't wait to see yours and Natsu's," Levy retorted making me blush. _She is really mad at me for not telling her what me and Natsu are going as. I still can't tell her, I made a promise and a Hearfilia never goes back on their word._

**Natsu's POV:**

I was smiling and humming as we made our to my car. "So, what time does the annual Dragneel Halloween Party start," Gray asked as we reached my car.

"It's on Halloween night as usual and its at six," I told Gray and he smiled.

"So what are doing costume wise," Gray asked as we jumped into car.

"Lucy and I are doing a couple costume," I replied as I got into the front seat.

"Really," Gray asked.

"Yea," I said.

"No fuckin' way, thats so funny," Gray responded with laughter in his voice.

"Hey, it was my idea. I read that book that Lucy got over a year ago because it was about a Dragon. It was really good, you should read it," I said as I popped a monition sickness pill into my mouth,

"You read a BOOK," Gray yelled and his lower jaw dropped.

"Yes, now let me finish," I told him, "So me and Lucy doing a couple costume base off that book called A Twist Fairy Tale."

"Oh, my GOD, you read a real book," Gray yelled, I rolled my eye and started the car then drove off. _He__'__ll be like that all night__… __Well, its sort of a good thin he wasn__'__t listening. I made Lucy promise not to tell anyone, I should make myself hold onto that same promise._

**Dan's POV:**

Zeref and I walked to Zeref's car after listening to what Natsu and Gray were talking about. "So the Dragneels are having a halloween party, Huh," Zeref said with evil smile.

"That would be a prefect time to the kidnapping," I replied and Zeref looked at me.

"That is exactly what I was thinking," Zeref responded, "We could go in costume so nobody would know who we are."

"Sounds like a prefect plan," I commented as we got to the car and got in.

"Yes, the to biggest companies in Fiore will fall soon," Zeref said as laughed evilly as he started up the car and drove off. _I like how Zeref thinks. He is an evil genius._


	13. Chapter 13: The Dragneel Halloween Party

Chapter 13:

The Dragneel Halloween Party

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP October 31 5:14 pm*

I was at Lucy's house puttting on the dragon red and scale gloves, boots, and vest. I looked in the mirror and saw how awesome I looked with back shirt and pant with my red dragon scales gear. _I kinda feel like a real fire dragon in this._ After that, I walked to Lucy's bed room door and knocked. "Hey Luce, you are done yet," I said.

"I'm almost done," Lucy replied. A moment later, she came out wearing a blue dress with gold and white detail on the chest, smooth black flats, and antique silver tiara with dazzling rhinestone accent. _She looks amazing._

"Lucy, that dress really suits you," Jude said as he passed by.

"Thanks daddy," Lucy replied, "Natsu, what do you think?"

"You look even more beautiful than I ever imagined," I told her and she blushed every shade of red that I could think of.

"You two should get going," Virgo said.

"You're right Virgo," I replied then held out my arm, "Are ready, my princess?"

"Yes, my dragon," Lucy replied with a few giggles making me blush as she grabbed my arm.

"Have fun," Virgo said as opened the door.

"We will," Lucy and I replied in unison then we walked out. _Tonight is going to be fun._

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 5:22pm*

Natsu and me go out of the car then we walked inside. "Oh my, Lucy, Natsu. You too look so cute," Grandeeney said which caused Natsu and me to blush. _I wonder what everyone will say when they find out that this couple costume idea was Natsu__'__s._

"Thank you," I replied then Wendy came down stairs wearing her butterfly costume, "Wendy you look amazing."

Wendy smile and said, "Thanks Lucy. You two look good too."

"Thanks," I replied then I heard the front door open behind me. I turned around to see Levy and Gajeel in Beauty and the Beast costume.

"Lucy, Natsu,m you look prefect," Levy said as she saw our costumes, "I'm guessing Lucy got the idea from A twist Fairy Tail."

"Actually, I got the idea from reading the book," Natsu replied pride echo in voice.

"You read a book and you weren't forced," Gajeel said with jaw dropping to ground.

"Ya, only because it had a dragon in it," Natsu responded.

Gajeel grabbed Natsu by the collar and said, "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" _Why is Gajeel being so stupid._

"Gajeel, clam down. Trust me, he is still my idoit boyfriend," I told him then he set Natsu down.

"I guess Lucy has rubbed off on Natsu," Levy commented with a serval giggles.

**Dan's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 8:18pm*

I watched Natsu and Lucy happily dance the night away but in two minutes that would end. "Remember, smoke bombs after we get with in three feet of Dragneel and Heartfilia," Zeref told me.

"Ya, let's get moving," I said then we stood up and started move toward the happy couple. I got in with three get of the princess dragon couple and waited for Zeref's signal. When I saw Zeref's signal, I throw the smoke bombs down and everything became hard to see. After that, I heard serval screams of panic. _Let the fun begin._

I walked to the last spot I saw Natsu and Lucy then I heard Lucy say, "Natsu, what do think is going on."

"I don't know but," Natsu started to reply but I hit him and he was knocked out while Zeref knocked Lucy out. We grabbed the pair and draged them out to Zeref's car before the smoked cleared.

We throw them into the back seat then Zeref said, "Nice job, Dan."

"That was fun," I replied as we got into the car.

"Ya, now let's get out of here," Zeref responded then he started up the car and drove off.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

So I left a little bit of a clifhanger here because I wanted to. What do think of this chapter, I know its kinda short but its longer then last one. Anyways don't forget to share your thoughts by writing a review. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

From,

Lavawings


	14. Chapter 14: Zeref's Calls

Chapter 14:

Zeref's Calls

**Wendy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 23 minutes later*

The smoke cleared and I looked around. "Is everyone alright," my dad asked.

I looked around for Natsu and Lucy, and I yelled, "Natsu, Lucy, where are you?"

There was no response and looked at Levy and Gajeel. "They were on the dance floor but their gone." _No, Dan wouldn__'__t do that. I don__'__t even remember seeing him here._

"Did anyone see who throw," my father asked.

"I think I did," Romeo said, "He was wearing a knight costume, he had brown hair."

Silence grew until the phone rang and my father picked it up. _Dan, what are you planing._

**Zeref's POV:**

Someone had answered the phone and a familiar voice said, "Hello?" It was Igneel Dragneel.

I turn my voice disguiser and said, "Igneel Dragneel, I have kidnapped Natsu Dragneel, your son. If you ever want to see him, then you will turn over your company over Zeref."

"What happens if I say no," Igneel asked anger in voice.

"Then I kill both Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel. You have one week," I told him then hang up the phone. _I__'__ll call Jude in hour, so Igneel has time talk to him. _

**Igneel's POV:**

"Who was that dear," Grandeeney asked.

"I don't know but who ever that was has Natsu and Lucy. They've kidanped," I replied.

"What do think we should do," Grandeeney asked with worry echoing in her voice.

"We call Jude and the police," I replied then I picked up the phone and dialed Jude's number.

"Alright, everyone leave, the party is over," Grandeeney yelled while the phone rang.

A moment later, I heard Jude say, "Hello."

"Jude, we have a problem. Natsu and Lucy have been kidnap," I said.

"I'll be over in 10 minutes," Jude replied then line went die. _Hurry Jude, who knows what will happen to our kids._

**Zeref's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 50 minutes later*

I called Jude's cellphone, it rang for few time until I heard Jude say, "Hello."

I turned my voice disguiser back and said, "Jude Heartfilia, I have your daughter, Lucy Heartfilia. If you want to see her alive, you'll hand your company over to Zeref."

"And if I don't," Jude replied anger in his voice.

"I kill Natsu Dragneel and Lucy heartfilia. You and Igneel have one week to make your choice," I told him then hung the phone.

"You are not interesting man," Dan said as he stared at me.

"How so," I asked.

"You kidnapped these two just to get their parents companies," Dan replied, "I just don't see their parents handing over their careers for their children."

"What you don't understand Dan is that a parent will do almost anything for children," I replied. _After all, I__'__m doing this to save my daughter._ I walked out the room and went to the very back room to see my ten-year old Daughter, Sara who had black hair like my but long and her mother's purple eyes, sleeping soundly. _She been in a coma since the car accident, she doesn__'__t even know that her mother is die. My poor little girl._


	15. Chapter 15: The Screams and the Reaction

Warning, this chapter is on the boarder line of rating m so beware.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15:<span>

The Screams and the Reactions

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP November 1st 8:17pm*

I woke up and tried to stretch my arms but my wrist wouldn't move apart. _My wrist are tied together. _I rolled over and saw Natsu fast asleep so I said, "Natsu, Wake up."

"Five more minutes," Natsu replied while his eyes remained.

"Natsu, wake up," I told him.

"Luce, why are you in my room," Natsu responded as his eye opened then they blinked a few times.

"You, idoit, we're not in your room," I replied.

"Then where are we," Natsu asked. I looked around the dimly light and saw the brown walls, a stool, an old wooden door, and a window with old yellowing blinds.

"I don't know," I replied then I felt the cold wooden floor and a chilling breeze which made move closer to Natsu some warmth. Then I heard the room's door open.

"Looky looky, the love birds are wake," a familiar said as it enter the room, "The princess trying to get some warmth from her dragon? I've got a better idea, how ab out you cuddle with your knight?" The next moment, I saw Dan step into the light with an evil smirk.

"DAN," I yelled fear taking over me.

"Stay away, bastard," Natsu hissed.

"You're in no position to talk, fucker," Dan said in response to Natsu.

"Dan what do want with us," I asked.

"For my freedom and For Zeref Enterprise," Dan replied, "And for revenge." After Dan moved closer to me, I felt even more afraid.

"Stay away from me," I yelled.

"Not happening," Dan responded then he grabbed my arm and pulled me away. I looked at his eyes and they looked lustful. _Whats he planing and why I am scared._

"NATSU," I yelled as we left the room.

"LUCY," Natsu yelled and the door closed.

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 5 minutes*

Things remained deadly silent until, I heard Lucy's blood curling scream then she yelled, "NATSU HELP!"

I tried to get up but legs were tied together, I was helpless. "LUUUCCCCYYYY," I yelled.

"NO STOP," Lucy yelled, "NO DON'T! NATSU!"

"Lucy," I whispered, I wanted yell to her but my voice wouldn't let me. _Damn what the hell is going on. _

*TIME SKIP 1 hour*

Dan throw Lucy back into the room after her an hour of ear breaking screams and cries and pleads for help. Lucy crawl over to me and she was crying. "What did he do," I asked with anger in my voice.

"He he he r… raped me," Lucy replied sobbing. _That Bastard is going to pay but I clam down so I can clam Lucy down._

I relaxed the best I could and said, "Its okay, everything going to fine." She wrapped here arm around me and pulled me close. _I guess I would be more upset if I hadn__'__t taken__' __her over the summer._

"Thank you Natsu," Lucy said as she pulled me closer.

"Hey, Lucy, my pocket knife is in my right pocket could you get it out and cut the ropes," I asked and she nodded then did as I asked her.

"There you go, Natsu," Lucy told me after she finished.

"Luce, are okay," I asked.

"Not really but your here to comfort me," Lucy said as silent tears slipped out of her eyes. I looked her in the eye the hugged her tight.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear.

"I know," Lucy replied then I locked our lips together. _I love it when she talks nerdy to me._

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

Pretty scary and tension and do you see what I meant by boarder line of rating m. Anyways, I totally made a star wars reference. I loved and hated writing this chapter. Anyways tell what you think of this chapter in review.

From,

Lavawings


	16. Chapter 16: Eri's Discoveries

Chapter 16:

Eri's Discoveries

**Eri's POV:**

*TIME SKIP during lunch on November*

"Hey guys, Has anyone seen Lucy and Natsu," I asked Levy, Gray, Romeo and Wendy looked at me with upset and distressed eyes.

"They've been," Wendy said as she started to sobbed into Romeo.

"Whats wrong? I wanted to go the party yesterday but I was vomiting all day," I replied looking.

Levy pulled me down next her and she whisper, "They got kidnapped yesterday during the party."

I dropped a my tray and to say I shocked was a big understatement. _Why is that those to seem to always get into trouble._ "Do you who did it," I asked.

"No but who ever did it works for Zeref," Levy told me.

"How do you know the work for Zeref," I asked.

"Wendy told that people who kidnapped them want both Dragneels and Heartfilia to be handed over to Zeref. Thats how I know," Levy responded, I felt tears roll out of my eyes. _My dad use to work for Zeref till he became a big success. I never I liked Zeref but he has gone to far. I know its long shot but I have to try._

"My dad use work for Zeref back in America, maybe I can find out why he want to kidnap Lucy and Natsu maybe even find them," I told Levy.

"That sounds like great plan, the police haven't gotten anywhere at least thats what Gray tells me," Levy replied.

"It's the least I can do," I responded. _I mean, Lucy helping me and Natsu has been a great friend even after I have done this is something I can do to repay them._

*TIME SKIP 3:22pm*

I was in my dad's office, I was looking any information on Zeref I could find on. _I already knew that he got Dan out of prison a few weeks ago._ Then I came across an article that was 8 months old, it was about a car accident involving in Zeref's daughter and wife. _I think I just found this._ Here is what the article:

April 8th,

On friday April 7th 8:23pm, a Car driving 40 miles above the speed limit on Drakness Road hit another car moving at the speed limit. Car that cause the accident driven by Sonny Dirtson who died on the sense. The other car was driven by Zeref Apocalypse, Zeref's wife, Angelica Apocalypse, die on the sense however Zeref's daughter, Sara Apocalypse, is still alive but she was serval head injuries, broken ribs, and injured spin, she is also in a coma. Doctors are unsure of when or if she wake up.

I finished reading the article about Zere's family and I quickly picked up the phone and called Levy. "Hello," Levy said after answering the phone.

"Levy, I think I've got us a reason why Zeref wants the Heartfilia and Drangneel businesses. Get over to my place quick," I told her.

"Alright, I'm on my way," Levy replied then the line went die. After that, I continue to dig to find out that Zeref's stock has dropped 20 floded over the last month. _Zeref must be afraid that if he stock goes completely then he won't have any money to take of his daughter medical expense and she might die._

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

So in case you tell, Eri is not really bad character anymore. After Lucy said she could help her, she wasn't a bad character anymore. So she is all good for now, I may change that, haven't really decided. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

From,

Lavawings


	17. Chapter 17: Three Days Left

Chapter 17:

Three Days Left

**Igneel's POV:**

*TIME SKIP November 3*

The police have been in m house around the clock and Jude had stayed here as well. "Jude, go get some sleep," I told him.

"Can't, I wasn't here when Dan took my daughter and now she been kidnapped again. I can't sleep, my daughter is being torture and hurt because of me," Jude said, "How can I sleep knowing that?"

"You'll sleep with fact that you know that we are doing all we can to save your daughter," Silver Fullbuster replied, "Jude, Igneel, our kids are good friends and Gray would be mad at me if didn't do everything I can to find his best friend. I will not let this go by so easy. Now, go get some sleep both of you." Just as we're about to leave the room, Jude's phone started ring.

"Should I answer it,"Jude asked.

"Let it ring one more time," Silver told Jude.

Jude let it ring one more time than Jude answered the phone said, "Hello."

**Zeref's POV:**

"Hello Jude," I said with my voice disguiser on, "There is someone I want you to talk to."

I handed the phone to a sacred Lucy Heartfila and she said, "Hello."

**Lucy's POV:**

"Oh my, Lucy, are you okay," my father asked and I was shaking in pure fear.

"Dad," I replied.

"Lucy, its me. Please answer my question," he replied and I felt tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Daddy, I'm scared. I want to go home," I told him fear and sadness in voice.

"Everything is going to be ok," my dad said, "I'm going to save you."

"Daddy, I love you," I said to him, the tears were now unstoppable and I was shaking uncontrollably. _I hope get to see my father and my friends again._

"I love you too," my father responded then Zeref took the phone back.

**Zeref's POV:**

"Jude, you and Ingeel have three days left, pay up or the kids die," I said then hang up the phone.

"You are monster," Lucy yelled at me and I glared at her.

"You don't know what a monster is," I told her then kicked her, "My wife is dead because of a drunk driver. There are worst people in this world than me because I'm trying to save my daughter's life." I picked Lucy up by her hair and throw her into the room where she and Natsu have been for the past four days. _I'll get what I want no matter what._

**Natsu's POV:**

"Lucy," I yelled and I ran over to her. Lucy was crying and shaking, I pulled her closer.

"Natsu," Lucy said and she hid face in my chest.

"Lucy, what happened," I asked.

"I got to talk to my father and he was sacred. I could hear the it in voice," Lucy said sobbing as she talked, "And Zeref wants our parent's companies. Plus Zeref told me something about his daughter."

"It's okay Luce, everything is going be fine," I told her.

"Natsu, Zeref said he was going to kill us if he didn't get what he wants," Lucy replied and she crying harder and I felt like my heart was going to stop.

"Lucy, we have to come up with escape plan soon, we can't wait around for the police," I said to my crying girl friend who hugged tighter.

"You're right, it might be the only way," Lucy responded as she slowly stopped crying. I kissed her and she kissed me back then her saltily tears stopped falling. _I__'__m a little scared now but I__'__ve got keep my composer together so Lucy will remain clam and we can get out of here alive. I need to be brave for Lucy._


	18. Chapter 18: Natsu's and Lucy's Get Away

Chapter 18:

Natsu's and Lucy's Get Away

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP November 4th 4:18am*

"Lucy, wake up," I whispered into her ear.

"I'm up," she whispered back.

"We've got a few hours before the sun comes and I here two snores. We need to move now," I told her and we got up. _We just need to stay to plan and everything will go fine. _

_Flash back to yesterday:_

"_So whats the plan," Lucy asked me._

"_While you were in the other room with Zeref and Dan was using to bathroom, I took a look out the window. I saw a lot trees, an old rocky road, and a yellow dead end sign." I told her, "So I figure we escape out the window and ran down the road away until we reach somewhere we could call for help."_

"_Wow, Natsu, who knew you could come up with a pretty good escape plan," Lucy said._

"_Hey what do mean by that," I asked her._

"_Nothing," She replied, "Anyways, when do you plan on us leaving?"_

"_I was thinking now," I responded._

"_We can't leave now, we'll get caught," Lucy said._

"_So when should we leave," I asked._

_Lucy looked at me very seriously and said, "When both Dan and Zeref are asleep while it still dark outside."_

"_Sounds like a plan to me," I replied with a smile._

_End of Flash Back._

Lucy and I made our way to the window and quietly opened it. _I kinda feel like Ninja._ "Ladies first," I whispered and she climbed throw the window, her halloween costume had rips in from the attack she had gotten from Dan. Once she was throw the window, I climbed throw the window then closed it as quietly as I could.

I turned back to Lucy and for the first time in a while she gave me a big grin that made my heart do back flips. "Lets go," Lucy said then she grabbed my wrist and we ran down the road toward who knows where.

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 18 minutes later*

We reached the end of the rocky road and we stopped as I saw pavement road called Stygian Ave and a seven eleven gas station. "Now let's go call for help," Natsu said this time he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. We ran toward the gas station. _I wish our phones had single__…_

We into the gas station and there was old rugged man running the cash register. "Excuse me sir but do you have a pay phone," I asked.

"Ya, in the back by the bathrooms," the old man replied then Natsu and I moved to the back.

"Who gonna call," Natsu asked as we reached.

"The police," I replied then picked up phone and dialed 911.

"Hello," a female voice said into the phone.

"Hello, this Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu and I just escape from our kidnappers," I told the woman.

"Whats your location," the woman asked.

"We're at a seven eleven on Stygian Ave," I replied.

"Stay where you are, the police will be there in a minute," the woman told me.

"Alright, we will," I replied then the line went die.

"So what do we do now," Natsu asked.

"We wait, the police will be here soon," I told him.

*TIME SKIP 15 minutes laters*

There where red and blue flashing lights outside and Natsu and I walked out. After we got outside, Officer Silver walked up to us and said, "I'm glad to see you two safe. Now, I need to know where I can the arrest for your kidnappers and I will need you two to go back to police station and tell us everything that happen before you see your parents."

I nodded and took Natsu's hand and squeezed it. "Okays, the house is just up the rocky road," I told him.

"Alright, I'll be taking you two the station," Silver said then he turn to three other police officers, "You three go to the house and arrest anyone in here."

"Yes sir," the police officers said and they went to their cars and drove off.

"Now let's get you to the station," Silver said and we walked toward his car.

**Zeref's POV:**

"Zeref, we got a problem," Dan yelled from the room where we kept Natsu and Lucy.

"Whats wrong," I asked as I got up.

"Natsu and Lucy are gone," Dan replied then I ran toward the room and saw that they were both gone.

"FUCK," I yelled.

Then I saw blue and red flashing and I heard sirens. "You are surround, come with your hands up," a police officer yelled.

"What do we do now," Dan asked.

"Give ourselves up," I replied then we walked out of the house with our hands up. After that, I felt handicaps being place on my wrist then being put into a police car. _I__'__m so sorry, Sara._

"Sir, we've got a little girl in a coma," one of officers yelled as one of the others was closing the door.

"Whose the little girl," the officer asked he got in the car.

"My daughter, the reason I did all this," I replied.

"You think you were being a good father by doing this than huh," the officer said as he started up the car.

"Ya, actually I did," I replied as tears rolled out of my eyes and the car drove off. _I only wanted to save my daughter._

* * *

><p>Dear readers,<p>

How was that? I want to know what you think of this chapter so give me a review. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

From,

Lavawings


	19. Chapter 19: Happy Reunion

Chapter 19:

Happy Reunion

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 7 hours later*

After telling everything to police into down to the last detail, I was able to leave, and I saw a crying Lucy. I ran over to Lucy and wrapped my arms around her and whispered, "Don't worry Luce, it's all over now. We get to go home now."

"Natsu," Lucy said and pulled me closer and tighter as I rocked her back and forth.

"I'm here," I told her. _I don__'__t like it when she cries but after we have been through, I don__'__t blame her._

"Please don't leave my side," Lucy replied as sobbed a little a harder.

"I'll alway be with you even if it's just in spirit," I told her and she nodded.

"Lucy," I heard familiar male voice yell as I heard footsteps move closer to us.

"Daddy," Lucy yelled as she let go of me and ran to her father and hugged him.

"Natsu," I heard a familiar female voice shout as the source ran toward me. I saw Wendy with tears falling from her eyes then she wrapped her arms around me.

"Hi Wendy," I said as I hugged her back. _She hugging pretty hard, she must have messed me a lot._

"I'm so glad you're safe. I was so worried and so was Gajeel but he'll never ambit," Wendy replied as she pulled me in tighter to point where I couldn't breath. _Now, she__'__s hugging me little too tight._

"Wendy, Can't, Breath," I managed to speak and Wendy let go and blushed in embarrassment.

"So-Sorry," Wendy replied.

"Natsu," another female voice yelled and I saw my mother and father heading toward me.

"Hi mom," I said and I her break down into tears as she hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're okay," my mother said while sobbing into my shirt which was had small cutes in it same with my pants because Dan's torture but my dragon scale gear made it through that without damage. _Kinda of ironic, in Lucy__'__s book, Dragon scales are described as being stronger then diamonds._

I wrapped my arms around my crying mother and hugged her. _Man, this kinda embarrassing. I feel like a five-year old again._ When my mother let go and I looked over at my father to see tear bubbling up in his eyes. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say.

*TIME SKIP 34 minutes later*

"I'm hungry," I said as my stomach growled.

Then Lucy's stomach growled and she said, "Me too."

"How about we all go out to eat together to celebrate this happy reunion," my father suggested.

"Ya," Lucy, Wendy, and I yelled in unison.

"Okay, where should we go for lunch," Jude asked.

"Cat's Eye Cafe," Lucy and I replied in unison.

"Great idea," my mother said, "But maybe you two should go home change clothes first."

"Ya," Lucy and I replied in unison then we headed home to change clothes.

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 5 hours later*

Was in room, talking Levy over the phone. "I'm glad you're safe," Levy told me, "I wish I could have gone to see at the police station but debate team needed me."

"I understand Levy," I replied, "We can hang out tomorrow."

"Okay, I better let you my moms calling me," Levy said.

"Okay, talk to later," I replied then line went die.

I laid on my bed reading A twist Fairy Tale for 12th time when I heard knocking on window. I got up and walked over to window then opened it up. "Hey, can I come in," Natsu said, he was wear blue jeans and red t-shirt and he was carrying a sack bag.

"Sure," I said as I felt a cool breeze rush by me.

Natsu climbed into my room and collapsed onto my bed. "I brought my portable movie player and some movies," Natsu said as he pulled both out his bag, "I hope thats okay."

"Thats fine, Natsu," I said then put his bag next to my bedside table as we got on my bed cuddled and Natsu put a movie in the movie player.

*TIME SKIP about 90 minutes later*

"Luce, can I spend the night," Natsu asked.

"Sure," I said, "We don't anything tonight."

"Don't expect anything after everything you went through these pass few days, I'm expecting it," Natsu replied as he picked up his bag and went into my bathroom. _How did I get boyfriend like Natsu?_

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

So what do you think of this fluffy chapter? I had fun writing it. So there probably only be 3 or 4 maybe 5 more chapters. I'm sure, I'm thinking of making one for Christmas. Tell what you think in a review. Thanks for reading and review.

From,

Lavawings


	20. Chapter 20: A Tree House Christmas

Chapter 20:

A Tree House Christmas

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP December 26th 4:19pm*

I was finishing wrapping the last of the gift, getting ready for the traditional Fairy Tail Guild, the day after Christmas Guild Tree House Sleep Over, it started 12 years ago.

_Flash back to 12 years ago:_

"_So, as club leader, I was thinking we could do something to celebrate Christmas," Erza said._

"_Thats a great idea," I said as I rubbed my arms, "What do think we do?"_

"_Well, I we could spend night in here the day after Christmas and give giftes to each other," Erza said._

"_I actually like that idea, I could bring a heater," Levy said._

"_Ya, it does fun," Lisanna said._

"_I like it too," Gray commented._

"_I'm with you on this one Erza," Mirajane told her._

"_I love it," Natsu said._

"_If Mirajane and Levy are in then I'm in too," I said._

"_Alright, then we all meet here tonight at six. DON'T BE LATE," Erza said._

_End of Flash back._

I finished wrapping the last present and put it in my bag just as I heard a knock on my window. I walked over to my window and opened it. "You ready to go," my pink haired boyfriend asked.

"Almost," I replied. _It's a good thing the tree house is like 329 feet square, plenty of room to lay out our sleeping bags. Its even got a bathroom._ Then I grabbed my sleep bag and grabbed my sack bag with pjs and clothes for tomorrow.

"Are you ready, now," Natsu asked as I walked over to him.

"Yes, my dad is gone and Virgo is still visiting her cousin so I don't have anyone to say goodbye to," I told him then I stepped out of window and into the winter where a fresh fall of snow laid and a cold breeze wrapped around me. I shook after a cold breeze hit me and Natsu pulled me into his warm embrace.

"Better," Natsu asked as he rubbed my arms.

"Ya, thanks," I replied then I grabbed my bag of present and sack bag with my clothes inside. I closed my window and we ran down the fire escape. _I had locked the front door before Natsu got here, I guess thats good thing._

*TIME SKIP 35 minutes*

Natsu stopped the car at the edge of the East Forest, we got out of the car and walked to the trunk an got out our stuff. "Here we go," Natsu said putting on his Santa cap and grabbed my wrist pulling me into the forest.

We ran up to the tree house and quickly climbed up the labeler. "Merry Christmas,"Levy, Juvia, Erza, Lisanna, Mirajane, Gajeel, Freed, Jellal, and Gray yell at us in unison.

"Aw thanks you guys," I replied as we got up into the tree house which had white snow flake shaped christmas lights around the room, the green christmas tree was cover in white and gold decorations, and present under the tree.

I pulled the my and Natsu's gift to the tree and put them under as Natsu comes in. "Oh by the way, I put a mistletoe under our mini kitchen room door," Mirajane told us then Natsu ran over to me as I got out the last present and put it down and grabs wrist.

"Thanks Mirajane," Natsu replied as he smirked and I blushed as he pulled me toward the kitchen.

We reached the kitchen door and Natsu looked down at me as he said, "Mistletoe." The next thing I knew, Natsu places his lips on my and tongue nagged at my lower for entry and I give in. We were now french kissing in front of our friends while they whooped and cheered.

*TIME SKIP 2 hours later*

I was still blushing ever shade of red as Gajeel and Levy came back from their mistletoe make out fest, Levy blushing like me and Gajeel smirking like Natsu. "Okay, PRESENTS," Mirajane yelled and we gather around the tree.

"Who wants to go first," Erza asked.

"Me,"Lisanna yelled and she picked a gift and began to open it.

*TIME SKIP 3 and 1/2 hours later*

"Oh goodness, Lucy this is the best," Levy said then she wrapped her arms around me.

"I know," I replied. I had gotten two tickets for A Twist Fairy Tale the movie for Levy.

"Natsu, its time to open your last gift," Mirajane told.

"I saved the best for last," Natsu said as he unwrapped my present to him. When he finished unwrapping the gift, his eyes widen as he stared at the booklet I gave him.

"What cheer head get you," Gajeel asked as Natsu looked throw the booklet.

"She Made me some personal coupons," Natsu replied after he finished scanning the booklet.

"Thats cool," Gray responded.

Natsu nodded then he moved closer to me and he whispered, "And I think I'll use this one tomorrow." I look at the coupon he was showing me and blushed redder then Erza's hair. _He wants ME to do that tomorrow._ The coupon was for me to clean Natsu's room with complaining. _Damn it, why did I make that one._

"Alright Lucy, your turn," Mirajane said and I picked up my present from Natsu.

"Alright, lets see what Natsu got me," I said then I quickly unwrapped the present and saw a photo album called You and Me. I open it the book and saw pictures of Natsu and me as kids, then in middle school, after that it was high school. It was prefect.

**Natsu's POV:**

After Lucy looked through, she was crying. "So what do you think," I asked then she ran over to me and lip locked with me.

"Its prefect," Lucy replied after broke apart.

"Good to here," I replied then she giggled.

"Alright, now its time for milk and Juvia's always awesome cookies then bed," Erza said.

*TIME SKIP 46 minutes later*

We all just finished putting on our pjs and got into sleeping bags. "Night," Erza said as she turned off the lights.

"Night," we all replied and Lucy closed her eyes.

"Lucy," I whispered.

"What Natsu," she replied while her eyes remained closed.

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you too," Lucy responded then I tried to kiss her but put her hand on my chest, "Natsu, its to late, let's get some sleep. Okay?"

"Okay," I replied. After that, I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.


	21. Chapter 21: Saying Goodbye

Chapter 21:

Saying Goodbye

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 7:25pm May 26*

"Congregations to our graduating class," principal Makarov Dreyar said into the mic then all throw caps into the air.

"Hurray," everyone yelled. as our caps flew.

"We did it, Natsu," I yelled and I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Ya, we did," Natsu said with his trademark smile, "And my parents are having a party tomorrow to celebrate. You're coming right."

I pulled away from Natsu and frowned as I stared at the floor and replied, "I can't."

"Huh, why not," Natsu asked then tears fell out of eyes.

"I'm moving to America tomorrow," I told him and he stumbled back in shock.

"America, why," Natsu asked.

"Harvard, my dad got me in and wants me to move there tomorrow," I told him, "I'm leaving nine o'clock plane tomorrow morning." Then I ran off toward the exit, wiping my tears away as I did. _I__'__m sorry for not telling you sooner, Natsu._

*TIME SKIP 8:33am May 27*

"I'm going to miss you Lucy," Levy, Lisanna, and Juvia said as they wrapped their arms around me.

"I'm going to miss you too," I replied and I hugged them back with tears rolling harder.

"Hey Wendy, is Natsu coming," I asked as walk over to her.

Wendy sniffed as she said, "I don't know. He said he might but I'm not sure."

"Thanks, Wendy," I replied while I put my arms around her.

"Lucy, I'm going to miss you," Wendy responded then she sobbed into my shirt.

I looked at Wendy and said, "I'm going to miss you too."

"Lucy, you need to get going, you need to get to flight," my father told me. I nodded then grabbed my carry on and followed my father into the airport. _I guess Natsu and I won__'__t get to say goodbye._

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 3 minutes*

I drove up to drop off area and got out of my car. "Natsu," I heard everyone yell.

"Where's Lucy," I asked.

"She's going to security now," Lisanna replied, I ran into airport and to security check point.

"Lucy," I yelled.

Lucy turned around and looked at me and said, "Natsu."

Then she ran up to me and wrapped arms around me with tears splitting out of her eyes. "Lucy, I'm sorry for being late," I told her.

"Natsu, we not see each other for long time and you almost didn't come to say goodbye," Lucy replied while cried her eyes out.

"I know, I'm idoit," I responded.

"Ya but the idoit I love," Lucy said.

"We'll definitely see each other again though, right," I asked.

"Ya, definitely but it maybe a long time," Lucy replied.

"Thats fine as long as we see each other again," I responded.

"Natsu," Lucy said softy.

"Yes," I responded.

'I love you," Lucy told me.

"I love you too, Lucy," I said then we shared a deep, passion it kiss.

*TIME SKIP 5 minutes later*

"Excuse me but Lucy you need to get to the plane," Jude said and Lucy broke away from me.

"I don't want to say goodbye," Lucy whispered.

"Then don't say goodbye, lets say see ya later," I told her and wiped her tears away.

"Okay, See ya later, Natsu," Lucy said then kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

"Yea, see ya later, Luce," I said and I watch her disappeared into the crowd. _I hope we see each other again soon. I miss you already, Luce._

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

So there is only two more chapters left, and then the love is series is complete. Anyways tell think of this chapter in a review. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

From,

Lavawings


	22. Chapter 22: The Five Year Gap

Chapter 22:

The Five Year Gap

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP Five years later September 6 12:13pm*

"Are you want to do this," a guy with blond hair and blue eyes said as we walked into the airport.

"Sting, you already know the answer. Yes, I want to do this and I have to do this, it's my father's funereal after all," I said, "Plus I'll be taking over his company, thats why he got me here in first place."

"Still, I wish you would have gone a date with me," Sting told me.

"I'm still in a relationship with someone back home, and I love him very much," I replied then gave him a hug.

"Sting, knock it off," Rogue said.

"He'll never stop, Rogue, he has asked me out ever since I got here," I replied then I hugged him, "And he won't stop asking until I'm married."

"Lucy, we better get going," Loke said as he held his wife's, Aries, hand.

"Alright, I'm coming," I said, "Bye, Sting, Rogue, you should come to Fiore to visit. Natsu really wants to meet you Sting, he said something about showing what happens when you flit with his girl."

"Ya, we'll take you up on that offer someday," Sting said as started to sweat.

"Bye," I said then Loke, Aries, and I went through security and boarded the plane. After I took my seat on the plane, I turned off my cellphone and read a magazine. _Natsu, I__'__m finally coming home._

*TIME SKIP 5 hours*

I got off the plan, got my laduage, and walked outside to be attacked by cameras and questions. "Lucy, is true that your father force you into America," one reporter asked.

"How do you plan to handle your knew company," a second reporter asked.

"Are you going to shut down the Heartfilia INC," a third reporter questioned.

"The reason I went to America is so I could get business degree from Harvard so when this day came, I would be able to run his business properly," I told them, "NO FARTHER QUESTIONS!" After that, I pushed my way to the Limo waiting for me and I got in and I was followed by Loke and Aries.

"Lucy, you okay," Loke asked.

I looked at him with tears falling off my face as I said, "Loke, Aries, thanks for moving to Fiore with me. I don't think I'll be able to do this on my at first."

"Lucy, we're family. We help each other with everything," Aries said and I hugged her.

"Thanks Aries," I replied and she pat my hair.

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 48 minutes later*

I flicked on the TV and the news and female news reporter said, "We start the six o'clock with update on the Heartfilia INC. Some our reporters met up with Ms. Lucy Heartfilia."

Then they played a video clip and Lucy said, "The reason I went to America is so I could get business degree from Harvard so when this day came, I would be able to run his business properly." After that the video ended and they went back to the female reporter.

"Lucy, has returned to Fiore to attend her father's funeral then take over his business," the female reporter said. _Lucy__'__s back._

*TIME SKIP 3 days later*

I was in black from head and toe, my father told me that I had to attend the funeral but I was planning on attending to support Lucy. "Natsu, the car is waiting for you," Happy said.

"Thanks Happy," I replied as I finished my tie then walked out the front door of my apartment.

"Hey, Natsu," Wendy said, she was wearing a black v-neck dress.

"Hi, Wendy," I replied. _I__'__m looking forward to seeing Lucy but did it have be at a funeral. _I sighed as we both got into the car.

*TIME SKIP 5 hours later*

"Natsu," Lucy said as she broke away from some of Jude's business parents and came to me. Lucy was wearing a black that stop at knees, it had a v-neck, and it was sleeveless.

"Lucy, I wish we didn't have to met at a funeral," I replied then she wraps her arms around me.

"Me too, I missed you so much," Lucy spoke as brought me into a hugged.

"I do have one question that I wanted to ask you when I saw you in person," I told her.

"What is it," Lucy replied.

I took a deep breath and then I asked, "Why did you wait till graduation to tell me you were moving to America?"

"I didn't want both us to worry about it so I waited till last-minute to tell you," Lucy replied. _You always talked about wanting to go to Harvard, I wouldn__'__t have worry so much if you would have told me sooner. It's because you didn__'__t tell till last-minute that I worried that you didn__'__t trust me._

"Alright, you might be right but I would have supported you all the way," I responded.

"I'm sorry Natsu," Lucy said, "Can we talk about this later, I don't think I handle this right now. Please, just hold me for now." I nodded and wrapped my arms her and held her close. After that, Lucy never left my side.

*TIME SKIP October 7th 8:03am*

I dialed Lisanna's number and she picks up the phone and said, "Hey Natsu, whats up?"

"Can you help me with something," I asked.

"Ya, what," Lisanna replied.

I smiled and said, "I want to get a special ring for Lucy."

"Oh, I love to help," Lisanna replied

"Thanks Lisanna," I responded, "Meet at the mall in an hour."

"Okay bye," Lisanna said.

"Bye," I said then hung up.

After that I dialed Lucy's number and the phone rang until she picked up and said, "Hello there, Lucy Heartfilia speaking."

"Hey Luce, you busy tomorrow," I asked.

"Nope, I didn't schedule anything because its our anniversary," Lucy replied with happiness in her voice.

"Good because I'm planing something very special for tomorrow," I responded.

"I hope it's not another treasure hunt," Lucy replied with a few giggles.

"Nope its something better," I told her.

"Okay, if you say. I need to go, I have meeting with Hibiki Lates" Lucy said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," I replied then the line went die.

The I started to make my plan for tomorrow:

Lucy up from her house

her out to Cat Eye's Cafe for brunch

her to Carnival and fireworks shows on Fairy hills.

4. I take her to Fairy Tail High, and propose to her by the school yard fountain where we had our first kiss.

_Alright Lucy prepare to be amazed tomorrow because I'm going to wow you._

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 4:42pm*

"Lucy, Levy Dragneel is here," Virgo said. _Its hard to believe Gajeel and Levy got married 2 weeks ago but its even harder believe that I__'__m sitting behind desk in my Father__'__s office. This is going to take some getting use too. Its also good that Levy and Gajeel got back from there honeymoon this past Sunday, I don__'__t think I go shopping with out levy now that I__'__m back._

"Let her in," I replied then Levy came in.

"Oh Lucy, I got your emergency call," Levy said, "The others said they meet us at the mall."

"Thanks Levy," I replied then gave her a huge hug.

"Your welcome," Levy responded as she hugged me back, "Now lets go." Then we left and headed for the mall.

*TIME SKIP 1 hour and 43 minutes later*

"Thats what you should wear. Buy that one," Lisanna said, I wore a deep blue shirt with square neck, black skirt, and blood red jacket.

"I agree with Lisanna. This outfit really suits you, Lucy," Erza replied.

"That definitely the outfit," Juvia responded.

"I agree with the other girls. Get that one," Levy said.

"Alright," I replied then I walked into dressing rooms. _I wonder what Natsu is planning._

*TIME SKIP 11:36am October 8th*

_I wonder what Natsu is planning, he said not to eat breakfast and he would pick me around 11:45 this morning. _The next I knew I heard the door bell rang and I dashed toward the door and swung it open. "You ready," Natsu asked before he really looked at me.

"Yes," I replied then he looked me. I was wearing the outfit I bought yesterday along with the Locket he gave me a few years ago, my earrings with a dragon hold a heart, and red flats.

"Luce, you look stunning," Natsu said as he held out his arm.

"Thank you," I replied and took hold of his arm and he guided me to the car.

"So where are going for brunch," I asked as we got into Natsu's car.

"Cat Eye's Cafe," Natsu replied then he started up the car and drove away.

*TIME SKIP 7:57pm*

The firework show just finished and I smiled as I said, "Natsu, this has been a really great day."

"It's not over yet," Natsu said as his smile grew wider.

Then Natsu grabbed my wrist and pulled me up and away and said, "Natsu, what are we doing now?"

"You'll see," Natsu replied as we got to his car.

*TIME SKIP 30 minutes later*

Natsu stopped his car in front of Fairy Tail High, we got out of the car and Natsu ran over to me and grabbed my handed then dragged me off. _What the heck Natsu?_ "Natsu, why are we here," I asked but Natsu didn't answer.

He led me into the school and I saw the school yard fountain with white christmas lights round it and Sakura petal all along the edge. After that Natsu jumped on to the edge on Fountain and pulled me up on to the edge. I was now facing him and he got down on knee and fished something out and my eyes widen as I saw a small box in his hand. "Lucy, we have dated for six years and even during the time we were apart my heart cried for you. I have loved you all this time and I believe with all my heart that I will love you for the rest of my life," Natsu said then he took a deep breath and continued, "Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?"

"Natsu Dragneel," I said and he stared into my eyes, "Yes, I'll marry you." Then Natsu pulled me down with so much force that we both fell in to the water fountain as Natsu locked our lips together with earth, passion, and love.

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 35 minutes later*

I drove up to Lucy's house and parked my car. "I'm sorry Luce, I didn't mean for us to all into the fountain," I said as I got my bag of clothes that I packed just in case I spend the night with Lucy.

"It's okay Natsu, and before you ask; yes, you can spend the night," Lucy replied and I couldn't help but smile. _I wonder how she knew._

"Luce," I responded as we walked into her house. _Tonight is going to be fun._

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

So nice long chapter, and now there is only one chapter left which is the epilogue. Then the love is series is over but don't cry that doesn't mean I'm putting down the pen. I have many ideas for other stories. I'vegot ideas for fairy tale rewrites, college roommate story(which might be a rated a m story if I do it. After all its college), and band stories. I'm always looking for ideas from your reviews and PMs so keep up the reviews. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

From,

Lavawings


	23. Chapter 23: The Epilogue

Chapter 23:

The Epilogue

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 7 years December 6 8:53pm*

"After that, me and your father ran out of the church and headed to the nice white limo that Grandpa Dragneel rented for us but before I got in I throw back my bouquet," I told my four-year old daughter with pink hair and brown eyes.

"Who got the bouquet," she asked as he big brown eyes stare into my. The little girl jumped up and down on her bed with excitement.

"Juvia caught it," I replied and she smiled a smile that looked like her father's.

"So do Juvia and Gray get married," the little girl asked.

"No, not yet Nashi. Their getting married tomorrow remember, you're their flower girl," I told her as she calmed down and sat down next to me.

"Of course I remember. I was only playing with mommy," Nashi replied and she hugged me.

"Now, its time for you to get some sleep," I said then put her back into her bed as she squirms a little, "You have a big day tomorrow."

Nashi giggled some more and we both smile as she said, "Good night mommy, daddy."

"Good night, Nashi," I heard a familiar male voice say from the door way of Nashi's room.

"Good night, Nashi," I said and pulled the covers up to shoulders then gave her a kiss on her forehead. After that, I got up and walked over to the door way and turned off the light.

"So you told her about our wedding," Natsu said to me.

"Of course I did. I told her about our first kiss last night," I replied.

"You did," Natsu stuttered as he blushed many shades of red.

"She asked for the story so I told her the story. In case you're wondering she thought is was very romantic," I told him and he blushed more shades of red. _He is so cute when he blushes._

"So you told her about our wedding because," Natsu asked.

"Because she had originally asked for how babies were made so she could get sibling and some how I was able to get to weddings," I replied and I looked at Nashi as she falls asleep. _Nashi is so cute when she is asleep._

"So Nashi wants brother or sister," Natsu responded with a smile then he gave a kiss on the cheek, "I think we can make that happen."

"Natsu," I said blushing, "Thats going to have wait. I got some news I wanted to tell you about Eri."

"Whats up with Eri," Natsu asked with a little curiosity. _Since I helped Eri get back to America after high school, she keeps in touch with me about some stuff especial when stuff happens between her and Austin._

"Eri and Austin are getting married in May and she wants mr to be her maid of Honor," I told him and we smiled at each other.

"Thats great," Natsu responded as he has a mischievous smile on face, " Now, Lets get to bed." After that Natsu picks me up bridal styles then he carried me off in to our room while I kept blushing 20 shades of red.

"Natsu," I said in protest, "I'm really tired."

"Then I'll do all the work," Natsu replied then he kisses me as he sets me down on the bed and gets to work. _I__'__m not sure I want another baby but it looks like Natsu isn__'__t giving me any say in the matter. Maybe this time it will be a boy with my blond and his beautiful black eyes._

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

This is it, the end. No sequel! I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing

From,

Lavawings


End file.
